bloody beginings
by sesshomaru's hot 4ever
Summary: Kagome acidental werewolf, suffered through a lot of crap in her life there's a physco after her whose convinced their meant to be together if he can't have her no one can especially sesshoumaru inadverted alpha of the neighborhood she just moved in
1. The bloodiest begining

_**BLOODY BEGINNINGS**_

I'm untamed and wild

I run free

I am essence pain

An empty cavern of darkness

The seed of evil

and malevolence

I am diabolic

vindictive and cruel

I'm your walking nightmare

A living myth

I am fury bringer of the vengeance

I have one suggestion RUN!

What am I? _You figure it out i'm not your maid...ha ha stupid humans..._

_I slammed the hood of the car down and kissed my old life good bye, I needed to go somewhere were my wounds could heal. _

_I had gone through enough in my life, mine is a tragic story or tale but then again who's story, tale, or life__ isn't, we've all had _

_tragic crap ces't la vie. if you ask me the afterlife is no better, lot more shit to go through i've seen a lot of suicidal immortals _

_or very depressed one's, its hard outliving the people you love but you know its mostly insane ones that make it the longest. _

_well don't just sit there and let me bore you here's the horrible tragic tale so listen up boy and girls..._

_FLASHBACK..._

You know when your a kid and everythings fine and dandy you think your parents are unfair, you want to stay up late and be a kid

but they won't let you. Then someday something goes wrong and your just like _what the hell? what did i do?_ no more i luv you's, no

more kisses good night, no more hugs, no more warm cozy and safe house, no more cookie's. W_ell i can make my own cookie's _

_NOW but what's the point_. Your house may be made out of brick or drywall, whatever but the big bad wolf is in the house he

doesn't need to blow, he can kick the damn door down. Crying won't help but you do anyway. _well _So i'm sitting by the fire right and

it looks real pretty and I beat down the urge to stick my hand in there and find out how it feels, _yeah i was a stupid kid. _

Mommy's knitting my gloves, winters coming soon and its getting cold, dad's just sitting there looking at you and mom with a smile on

his face and a look that says _how'd I get so lucky. I didn't see that look when he was cleaning my poopie diapers. _The room is

dim but the glow from the fire is beautiful and the silence, peaceful but come on your a kid you don't cherish these moments like adults

do, _hell I barely remember anything but the horror..._

There's a knock on the door a gentle and soft _konk...konk...konk _you know maybe if the knock had sounded different my life might

not have ended up the way it did. My mother might still be here with little gray hairs pestering me about marriage and kids. If only it

sounded like a raging lunatic was on the other end of the door. Well in a way it did, it was freezing out there the beginnings of freakin

winter_ If I was freezing my ass of in the cold desperate for heat I'd bang on the damn door _but noooo. This knock was careful

precise as if measured and planned or as if whomever was on the other side was savoring the moment. Mom stopped knitting and she

freezes _like a rat freezes to sniff the air as it realizes your behind it with a broom raised ready to smack it into oblivion _

mother's intuition is the mother load of the sixth sense pay attention to it _that's my advice for the day_.

Dad rises "who could be out there at a time like this?" he asks to no one in general, he heads for the door and stands at the door

moves his hand to open it and mom hisses "don't do it we live in the Edge of the woods dear there could be a maniac on the other

side of the door" she said clutching the knitting needles. "That's silly your scaring kaggy and besides we have a gun

and_...konk...konk...konk..._ the sound echoed in our small house. We all drew breath, there was tension in the air it din't help when

daddy picked up the gun "WHO'S OUT THERE" daddy thundered in a scary deep voice. _I guess he was supposed to be _

_intimidating but all that voice ever did was make me laugh_.

We all shut our traps and listened, nothing then _...konk...konk...konk._ "hello" the mystery voice answered I relaxed don't know why

but I was glad, maniac's did not sound like Mr Rogers _you know the guy "with its a beautiful day in the neighborhood" I hate _

_him._ Well not exactly like mister Roger's but very good enunciation, _should have realized he was covering up his accent but I _

_wasn't paranoid, every child should grow up with a healthy dosage of paranoia keeps you alive ayways..._... Daddy leveled the

gun at the door and threw the door open pointing the gun straight out, I leaned to the right to get a look out the door there was a

shape out the but he was stuffed under a bulky sweater but from what I could see he was tall, very tall his head was obscured, as he

was so tall. All we saw through the door was from his neck to his boots. Daddy stuck his head outside _not smart_ looking up at the

man there were muffled words exchanged we strained to hear, then dad stepped beck and the stranger came in bending low to fit

through the door. He looked ordinary well to Kagome anyway he had dark hair that was matted to his jacket and his eyes glowed

red in the dark she wondered if it was because of the fire's light or if his eyes always did that. Under his jacket he looked huge heavily

muscled _dangerous_ and his skin was a pale color beneath but on top it was dark as if the color had been sucked from his dermis and

left on his epidermis he was pale yet dark color that was out of place for coming winter he had dark covert features that seemed to

hide his emotions with a sharp nose made for the haughty and soft pink lips matched with high cheek bones and big eyes not like

Bambi but they drew you in nonetheless he looked alert he was what most girls would call cute _but I was a child I wasn't interested_.

My mother stared and she jumped alittle, when dad closed the door and its _BOOM!_ echoed through the house suddenly a wail rose

my brothers cries reach me he was still a baby and couldn't play with me, I often watched dumb founded as adult cooed and cheered

over his slightest gurgle or squeal _what a gyp a rip off pay attention to me hello!_...Mother rose she mumbled a hello to the man

then rush to comfort souta for a minute, I was unaware of my father speaking. "kagome this is a hunter he got lost and since were a

long way from the village we'll let him stay the night" he finished I was still staring a the gigantor that walked into the house and he was

staring back "hello young lady my name is Naraku" he said crouching low he offered me his hand, I shook it. My eyes widened at the

contact he was hot on fire actually, He was aware she was trying to pull away but he wasn't letting go his gaze scorched her. When he

leaned close and sniffed her it her freaked out. She wanted him to let go so she did the only thing she could "daddy" she whimpered

stretching her other hand to her father. Who scooped her up yet the stranger did not let go instead he held onto her hand "she a very

pretty Little girl" Naraku said. Suddenly my mother voice came from the nursery "kaji can I see you in the nursery" she yelled her

voice stern. My father turned to take me along but the man still had not let go "I'll hold on to the little one" naraku said opening his

arms looking honest and her father her own father handed her over "be right back" daddy said.

Just like that I was alone in the room with the giant, the one thing I loved about being a child you can terribly blunt. "Let me go" I

squealed usually thats enough, a child is weaker than an adult however observe when you watch people with their children they do not

have to let go but they do , but he wasn't letting go and sometimes I get desperately claustrophobic. It took few second and I was

panicking several thoughts flew through my _head what if he never let me go? what if he squeezed me to death?._ I clawed at his

forearm but all that got me was a chuckle form him, I shuddered a little as the chuckle rumbled in his chest and his skin vibrated deftly

because of it his skin was so hot I was sweating in his arms. O_h god this is how i'm going to die sweating to death? _those were my

thoughts at the moment "DADDY" I squealed I hated doing that calling for help looking weak in front of this man because I felt I had

given him the advantage but relief flooded her as her mother an father both came in, gullible man my father was he saw no problem in

my sitting in the friendly strangers lap.

My mother on the other hand thank god for her came over and picked me up "I'm sure Kagome would like to stay but its her

bedtime" she said I didn't care as long as I got away from him, as my mother walked away I happened to be looking over her

shoulder he watched me as she walked away I tucked my head against her neck and didn't look up again. She took me to my room

and help me change then she cuddled me and put me in bed with the soft sound of the forest coming from my window she sang to me

softly I think she sensed I didn't like that man out there and I think that made her not like him more "Make him go away he's bad

he is dark" I whispered to her. She let go and laid me against the soft white pillow smiling at me "I know I sense it too somethings not

right about him bad aura I'm so proud, barely acquired you're powers and you can sense bad aura's I'm so proud sweeting" she said

as she smiled at me, it was the one thing I remembered about her, her smile the way she glowed lit up everything. M_other is god in _

_the __eyes of child _and she was to me the fact that the man out there brought her to unease made me scared "make him go away" I

repeated. She looked at me and nodded "I'll try sweeting but banishing evil is a hard thing" she murmured her voice hushed, softened

and became of the whispery sort her pupils fixed and dilated and I knew she had gone within herself to seek the future or perhaps

the answer. So I watched over her in her frozen state eventually the body of a child is weak and I slept I shouldn't have, I really

shouldn't have perhaps my life would be different had I not scummed to sleep.

Perhaps Naraku sensed my hate of him an knew I would beg my mother to make him leave, which ever it was it made him attack

early, I've had many encounters with him and he told me he planned on attacking while we slept. Whether it was to divulge upon me

heavy guilt and grief over the death of my parents by making me consider it might have been my fault or just to hurt me I haven't

decided yet. As recall while I held dying my mother as she grew faint from this world she told me it happened like this...

After my mothers trance she had seen the future and what she had seen had terrified her, she rose from my bed and ran to the living

room determined to tell my father to send out unwanted guest outside but it was to late. She described what she walked in on a

massacre like none she'd seen before, the walls were bloodied, my fathers body lay in a pool of his blood the light dimming from his

eyes his belly torn open and his insides scattered across the room. She saw from within that gash his lungs pumping and his heart

hitching as it pumped with a skitter. She felt rather than heard the growl even though adrenaline pumped through her veins she had

seen the future she knew what lay behind her though the first time I saw it, the beast within I felt fear so deep I wanted to piss myself

literally_ I was a child_.

By now you've guessed that Naraku is a Werewolf, let me assure you of certain differences there two races within the race of the

undead that would be Nosferatu and a vampire, you can guess which side is evil, Nosferatu are evil because at some point if a good

vampire drunk the blood of someone say carrying HIV they would be infected and turn evil on the spot due to bad blood the stronger

the virus or desease the stronger the Nosferatu. Now in the world of the humans who turn into animals there are various types,

shifters, Werewolves and humans pertaining to the occult, witches but I digress. The Werewolf is a powerful beast think of an

ordinary wolf then something four times the size of it.

Unlike a wolf Werewolves have extremely shaggy furr and only a foolish wolf would cut it it served as protection the teeth of a wolf

are sharp and thin for the incisors and the premolars and thick for the molar and the canines they make it easier to tear through flesh

even bend iron. Their sense of smell is very close to a rats for they can smell their food and judge if its healthy or if there was poison in

it. Werewolves always have healthy physique and was bred for power It is known there is a line drawn between the undead and the

Were's. Were wolves sometimes ride in packs or live in a community together the legend of silver killing a Werewolf should be

undermined, when a werewolf gets caught and is shot with a silver bullet it mearly pretends to die or is stunned into unconsciousness

the only way to kill one is by getting its own kind to do so.

My mothers knew her demise she fought scouring her nails deeply into Naraku's face though she just scratched his fur he mauled her

and being a male werewolf she slammed into the floor knocked unconscious. she knew what he'd done while she was unconscious

and I will leave you with some idea the point of the fact is, when he was done he proceeded to tear her open and rip and gnaw on her

insides. Her screams woke me at first I thought it was a nightmare, I ran to the once cozy living room and a scream lodged in my

throat You can imagine my horror, my fear, and pain surpassing any pain death could bring. My mother looked at me even though she

was screaming and a muzzle was buried in her opened stomach she mouthed the word _souta_. I burst into action I would not leave

my brother to face this fate I detected myself from the moment pulled away from the horror and focused on one thing getting souta.

Stumbling in the Nursery I found him snoring away in a little bubble away from this terror I wished I could spare him the pain he

would feel when he realized his mother would never feed him again,comfort him, if we lived. I picked him up gently and wrapped his

blanky around him he barely stirred, I ran to my room pulling away the rug move the tile beneath my house and lay him gently beneath

the hollow and I covered the tile and replaced the rug. Standing I ran to my parents room and found daddy gun on the dresser, I

cocked it turned and nearly dropped it above me standing like a man was the wolf, massive in size, black fur with red glowing eyes.

It dropped on its haunches and stared at me with intelligent eyes she pointed the gun at it right between the eyes sure I was cornered

but I would live damn it my brother needed me. It hissed and opened its muzzle through it black gums revealing sharp teeth glint in

saliva I saw something caught on his teeth a piece of blue cloth drenched in blood my mother was wearing a blue cotton dress I

thought this and I pulled the Trigger. It missed he had me on my back I didn't scream I wouldn't though I wheezed a little I tried to

scramble away from him/it he nipped my back hard and drew blood his teeth pierced me deeply touching the bone, I twitched and he

suddenly begun to lick my back the sudden gentle attention scared me. Suddenly an idea came to me we had neighbors they might

here us. I open my mouth and screamed, I halted in shock as I heard another scream, my mother she joined me, I screamed loud

joining her he immediately realized what we were doing soon enough and left me I kept screaming though I heard my mother's scream

reduced to a gurgle. I screamed till my voice grew hoarse he padded back in and began to change he stretched out losing his hair and

his hair shrunk into his skin never having seen a man naked before this renewed my screams, I didn't know what he planned but I

didn't want a bit of it.

He kneeled before me he stroked my hair and I screamed some more tendons in my neck stretch like tight cord he muffled me with

his mouth it was a shock his mouth on mine, suddenly screaming was not my top priority. I shut my mouth as he tried to plunge his

toungue in what was he doing I was thirteen _this was my first kiss?_ **_this wasn't fair_?**, twisting my head to the side I got free and

screamed he didn't care he kissed my neck and whispered something that made me scream all the louder he said "I searched and

search and finally found you my mate" _I was a kid who went to school I recalled something about wolves mating for life and I _

_also knew what sex was_ he nuzzled against me and I cringed and fought shuddering heavily and he mistook it for desire "such a

fierce mate we will enjoy each other" he hissed his red eyes glowing and he kissed me shoving his tongue in my mouth tears of shame

at being kissed by this vile creature rose but anger rose higher and I bit his tongue he pulled back with a growl and slapped me hard

My world dimmed for a second but a fought the darkness. "OH MY GOD IT"S GOT THEIR KID" these word roared from the

doorway my eyes settled on a young boy older than me, the _preacher's _son he pulled out a gun and shot at Naraku who growled and

darted off me with unnatural speed for the boy but he was joined by three adults including the preacher. They pulled out gun Naruku

looked corner but when he turned I expected him to go not to try to take me which he tried to pick me up and drag me out the door

the preacher shot once it hit him in the shoulder and with that he bounded out the window he threw me a look that made him know

he'd be back.

I got up and walked past the gaping men I knew how I looked covered in blood in the tattered T-shirt and claw marks raked red

down my thighs I hadn't even felt him do that. I went to my room and retrieved my brother cradling him in my arms I went to the living

room stumbling for my mother she was barely alive but I lay down and closed my eyes and prayed for the lord to take me as well.

I heard my mothers breaths grow faint "have strength" she said hoarsely her sticky hand brushed my face once and then her touch was

gone. I knew she was dead because souta opened his eyes and burst into tears wailing loudly, I lay there numb even when the

preacher picked me up. Even when they covered my parents with sheets, even when I heard them murmuring about coming for the

bodies on the morrow to bury them. I just clutched my brother and sucumbed to exhaustion I could hear my heart thudded frantically

and sleep eluded me. I groaned in frustration somebody touched my forehead "god she burning I think she has a fever" this voice

sounded younger deeper preachers son I registered as I pushed his hand off and began to struggle. I didn't want to be touched by any

male preacher or not I felt dirty _I know that sounds redundant but I did like no bath could ever wash away this filth_. Clawing

my way out of his arm I pounced to the floor and glared at the preacher he seem to understand which was so annoyingly adult of him.

I immedeatly proceeded to snatch my brother from the other mans arms I would take care of him he was my brother my

family all I had l left. When everything was put to rights we left the doors were closed behind us. As I was gently patting my

little brother behind the back I something rustled in the forest there was a low rowl and I felt the men stiffen behind me. "Da

did ya hear that" the preacher son whispered lowly to his father "hush" his father commanded "we should go back" the third

man said I was pretty sure he was the black smith but then what did I care, I mearly clutched my brother closer turn and

darted back to the house. I would not waste time chattering the house was our best defense and I planned on using it, I

vaguelly heard them following me and registered to leave the door open for them. I slipped into the house waiting for them

counting to ten when I heard a roar, a scream and then a gun shot, I grabbed the gun I left behind and returned to the door

but it was pushed open and the preachers son stumbled. He looked pale which did not suit his handsome face his eyes were

wide suddenly the door was pulled open and the preacher was holding up the black smith the other half of him was outside

his bushy face was contorted with agony. there was a ringing in my ears but I could hear the screams and I saw that the

preacher was playing tug of war with the black smith's body something had the other end. Shoving souta into the preacher's

son arms I grabbed the gun and squirel my way infront of the preacher, gazing into the darkness outside I saw naught but

darkness, there I saw a flash of blazing red eyes, I aimed with the gun, the eyes widened, I pulled the trigger. Behind me

the preacher jerked back as Naraku let go and let out a sharp whine I slammed the door after the man was dragged in.

Locking the door, I turned and hissed the black smith was missing a leg it was savagely torn at the hip and from the knee

down missing and bleeding. He was screaming in agony and I found the sound Irritated me he was scaring souta and I beat

down the urge to tape his mouth shut. I grabbed my brother and walked over to the man, I pointed the gun at him and his

scream skidded to a hiccup, pulling the gun away I pressed it against my lips and let out a shush sound I was calm on the

outside but my mind was going a mile a minute contemplating If I was crazy. He face looked aganized, Turning to the

prechers son "The kitchen is that way" I said pointing to the left I went to the hall closet and snatched six heavy quilts,

turning I lay one on the floor not to far from the sheet covering my fathers. The boy return with whisky in one hand,

bandages and ointment in the other. "Does anyone know your here?" I asked "Yes my wife she heard the screams" the

preacher said "I hope no one comes" I said and they all threw me a look but i had my reasons I wanted no more deaths.

Crouching over the man I called him over with a wave of the hand using my hands I tore the shreded cloth from his leg and

handed him the whisky which he began to drink. I cleaned the wound and bandaged the leg well the stump. He was

dragged to the quilt and put down I believe I learned eleven bad words that day we cover him up and I grabbed a quilt for

myself and souta I almost crawled in when I saw I was crusted with blood My entire body my hair was matted, my clothes

were soaked.

I needed a bath and I took souta with me leaving them in the living room, in the bath room I stripped and took of souta's

clothes turning on the faucet to hot I sat in the tub and let the water fill in I watched stoically as it turned pink. The water

must have calmed souta because he smiled tentively and splashed grabbing soap I scrubbed him throughly then myself and

rinsied, emptied the water and repeated till my skin begun to wrinkle yet I felt no cleaner stepping out the tub I wrapped a

towel around myself then around souta trotting to my room I dressed myself first then I went to souta's room and dresed

him clumsily putting on his diaper. Once again we where in the living room again the silence annoyed me the reacher and his

son had setlled as well using the quilts though the precher took one and guarded the door and his son meerly curled in a

corner. I grabbed a quilt and set in on the floor using another to cover myself and souta, sleep would not come so I turned

to rubbing gentle circles on my brother's back and he slept innocently gurgling nonsequential gibberish. There was a

mournful howl outside and the preacher jerked and his son twiched, It was going to be a long night. Hours listening to the

hours tick away while listening to claws pound at the door were enough to drive a person crazy but I made it through

sane at least I hoped so. The others well, I could not say the same for the others, I think the preacher's son was struck with

Insomnia had he lived, he be carted to the nut house along with his father, the blacksmith slept snoring and squealing in his

sleep reminding me of a sow(pig). With morning light came a voracious hunger for food I was hungry and guilt at that

hunger ate at me I was more hungry than ever before and my parents where dead they couldn't eat. I got up and the smell

of fresh blood made me think of flesh I wanted flesh. No I wanted meat I thought and ran to the kitchen seting souta in his

high chair what smelled so good I sniffed my brother something was wrong I realized my brother smelled very good

and subconciously opened my mouth and licked my suddenly sharp teeth.

I jerked as catastrophe exploded there was clatering in the living room which made me forget my hunger I snatched up

souta and ran the scene. I witnessed was starling there were my parents at least what looked like them though they were

slightly furred and naked as the day god made them My father bent mouth deep in the preachers chest as he gnawed at

something huge, meaty and bloody raising his muzzle to swallow it. Nausia erupted as I saw the beating heart go down his

throat even as I licked my lips in hunger my mother already took care of the other man and they were now zeroing in on the

preahers son. For one second his wide scared eyes stared at me he was stuck in a corner my parents grew more furred and

threw their heads back to howl in unision I realized I wanted to howl to howl and howl my eyes widened when another howl

erupted from outside I was stuck in some nightmare the heavy door cracked down the heavy wood wearing down after a

whole night of being pounded at I watched my parents eat with the enemy I will not relive the details with you but they tore

the preacher son apart I will forever here his screams in my head. At that point it seemed they all noticed me Naraku first

then my parents I stared three wolves down. End of the line, no where to run, I tensed ready to fight can you imagine me

clutching my brother in one arm ready to fight with the other? pathetic. which is why I thank god my parents attacked him

whether it was because they didn't want to share their meal or they were trying to protect me. Under werewolf protocol

they attacked their master which was frowned upon I scrambled for a gun and pointed which was which three black wolves

rolling around clawing at each other blood matting their thick fur _Which one?_ in the middle the were in the middle had red

eyes I pointed and pulled the trigger the force was stroger enough to pull me in the air and my brother burst into a fresh

batch of tear the wolf in the midle roared frightening the other to away his leg was destroyed broked the hatred, longing,

and lust those red eyes held for me was deep and disturbing.

He tore out the door leaving the room in silence. My parents/wolves turned to look at me they suddenly stretched up

became less furry and more sweaty and naked they looked dazed blood coverd their bodies and their mouths my mother

was the first to throw up my father followed looking pale and drawn they took a step toward me I took one back "kagome

my mother" sighed looking confused herself she had severl gashes my father fell groaning I turned to him his organs were

flling from the slit in his stomach he was dying again he gave us a pained looked and mumbled one I love you before he

slumped to the floor. Dead. I looked to my mother she looked drawn tired defeated not exactly a look I'd ever expected to

see on her face.

She turned to me "you have to go sweetie get the horse get on and run" she said her voice was hollow "aaare you

coming?" I asked. she noded "i'll be right behind you" she said I got up and ran I trusted her I packed clothing and got a

horse from the stables we used horses because we live mostly in the forest we had no need for a car. I took the house with

a rather small cariage and dumped the packed clothing in aswell as food and money the gently put souta in a craddle made

for him I got in the another horse ready for my mother. I ran in she was still on the floor holding her side "there a horse

ready lets go" I said "I have to clean this up go ahead sweetie I'll be right behind you" she said "ok i'll pack for you" I said I

ran got er clothing ran back and forth packing her things and her books which she needed for her wiccan casting

when everything was done I went to her _why wasn't she dressed? why was she holding her side so much? these were _

_questions that should have occured to me._ I hugged her and she squeezed back "I love you I want you to go and keep going

use the books when you need them always remember I love you take care of you're brother" she mummured I squeezed her

"i love you too" i said back holding her when I let go the tears in her eyes were confusing even as i rode away from the

house and she waved in the window. At somepoint I realized something her side the side she'd been holding was bleeding

the horor set in she was dying and she wanted to spare me _Oh god. _My life stretched out before me cruel and unhappy and

empty...

End of flash back

That was years ago this was the now appearently I am a Werewolf you don't want to know how I found out lets just say my

brother has a scar on his shoulder the size of a fist my brother souta Is now a grown man who's happily married I'm a

proud auntie. I've never had sex never been married my lifes been to busy apearently Naruku doesn't give up.

Naraku is delusional enough to believe I'm his mate in several archives I've found It states naruku lost his mate long ago

and apearently he believes I'm her reencarnation lucky me huh...

I got in the car and headed for my new home everynow and then I have to move to a new home due to the rabid werewolf

looking to fornicate with me, due to the many times I've eluded him and beat him he seems even more convinced I'm his

mate thankfully I inherited my mothers wiccan nature souta did as well but he only inherited her talent for healing. I was one

with nature like her added to the fact that I was a beast of nature makes it pretty easy to know when someones closing in. I

had to learn somethings fast like eating people is bad, eating you're brother worse. I would say my weakest point of the

year is full moon I have to be locked in a cage in the basement Because all I'll think about is sex sex sex gives a whole new

meaning to moon madness. It a little better that naraku is weak on this night too. My new home was in drannkish compound

with a mass of healthy lush forest I fell in love with a victorian home that was half in half out of the forest perfect for a

werewolf I'd been in there to redecorate see when i'm not running from naruku I have a job I'm an interior designer/

architect. It was really easy to decorate my house to my liking the outside was green and the shutters where dark green

and the porch shot out long and made for picnics and barbecues there was a vast array of widflowers surrounding the

house. I brought nature inside aswell the master bathroom was a dream a claw foot tub and a the flowers i'd spread

around the house cast a fresh smell into the house all my things had been moved in had been put in orders.

The fridge was stacked with fresh meat, seafood and vegetables she cleaned all morning and the made lunch, a turkey

sandwich which she ate on the porch in the relaxing sun her limbs ached but she felt good this was her house and in a few

months when naraku caught on to her it would be someone elses that thought made her sad so she decided to go for a run

in the woods. Dressing in black spandex shorts and a soft cotton tee that was pink she put on a black jacket incase it got

cold. While she ran she reveled in the nature around her along with the feeling of her legs stretching and conecting with the

earth the unbearable urge to lose herself and become beast but If kagome was known for her control. A scufling sound

came from her right making her pause she sensed someone but not naruku he had a certain feel like darkness and rotting

this was something else. "Allright who's out there" she said taking a sniff a different scent trailed up her nose it was

werewolf and her body relaxed she almost laughed.


	2. Kagome&Rin&Kikyou

HI GUYS PLEASE REVIEW

But the growl that erupted gave her a pause ,then a little pup scrambled from the underbrush its brown fur smooth and

shiny, its oval brown eyes trying to look frerocious. Even as its muzzle pulled back, its teeth shiny and sharp it lunged at

her a furry little ball of anger and she caught it craddling it like a child and let it bite her forearm even as the teeth pricked

through kagome didn't pull back the pain was barely registered. She however pondered as to what a Were pup was doing

here and if that was the indication to the fact that there might be others if so that was not good news. The pup by now

stopped fussing and began to try wriggling out of her hold it growled at her and she growled back surprising it enough to

make it hush. "What are you doing out here little one?" she asked in lycanthropic language her voice a soft burr of growls

and intoned snarls, this time the little pup shut up completely not even moving it had obviously thought her human. "Speak"

kagome commanded wincing inside she hated being mean to children but she had long ago hardened herself. "I left my

gaurdian he is looking for me I was training I got lost" the pup yipped back sounding cowed and meek "name" kagome

growled in a gentler tone "rin my name is rin" the pup replied. Kagome didn't need to ask any more questions if the pup had

a guardian then there must be more of them damn thats just what she needed more complications. she looked at the pup

"you never saw me" she said the pup nodded whimpering and shaking enough that its tail now litterally curled between its

legs.

Some part of Kagome relented enough to gently rub the pups ears and then she set it down where it seem to grow and

lengthen the crunch of bones that alert kagome to the pup's change. she found herself staring at a little girl with brown hair

and brown eyes and a gentle smattering of freckles against her cheeks. Due to the change the childs skin was flushed,

sweaty and pink and her hair matted to her forhead "be careful rin your guardian approaches" kagome said even as she

saw the childs eyes widen as a gentle wind blew and kagome softly exploded into dust particles that rose toward the sky.

Rin could not help but be confused first she attacked the woman and the woman spoke to her in their language then the

woman terrified her then proceeded to pet her most confusing. When a muzzle locked onto her shoulder she gentled into

the touch after all the woman had said her guardian was coming and there he was before her could speak she simply said

"i'm sorry" then she changed and took off. Sesshoumaru stared after rin he could swear he smelled another scent female

though he was not sure but it was so faint and the breeze took it away he would ask rin he turned tail and followed

the child who'd been his ward for several years now and bounded after her.

Kagome watched from above in a pine tree's trunk she stopped blowing she had seen the wolf trying to sniff her out and

had been forced to blow a gust of wind to take her scent away. The wolf she had seen was huge the biggest she'd ever laid

her eyes on definetly male. His fur was silver which was a litlle shocking one hardly ever saw a silver Werewolf this was her

first. She hoped the little girl would be ok even as she began to wonder about moving again if there were only humans she

could stay but now with Were's involved she could not she jumped from the tree and sprinted home. She was hungry and

she had plans to make she felt like having steak maybe two her lithe body wound into the heavy forest as she manuevered

through, up her front porch and into her door. She dashed upstairs stripped and dressed anew since she hardly got any

exercise. Downstairs she seared a steak on a skillet adding herbs an till it was rare and then potatoes and broth she

shoved it into the oven turning the dial to broil she collaspsed into the high stool she set there at the blue island counter.

The kitchen had been done in dark blue tile and blue draperies it was suposed to be relaxing but it wasn't helping now. she

sighed and got up for a drink maybe an alcoholic one.

Sesshoumaru looked at rin the bar though they chose not to call it that since children were allowed, it was crowded

and packed with most of the clan. Rin's fork scraped the plate and a few people winced her plate was full and she had a

blank look on his face. Great just what he needed another thing to added to his list avoid the women looking to mate with

him. check. Avoid being crowned Alpha of the clan. check. Now worry about what was bothering his ward. Double check

check. "what's wrong?" he asked wincing a little at his bluntness she looked up hardly offended and began to answer when

she was interupted by a shrill voice "well well here they are" kikyou said sauntering up in an indecent outfit actually the

dress was nice but it was so sheer under the wrong light she would be naked to all. Werewolf may not have much

care about being naked around each other but there was a time and place. She approched the table with his brother her

fiance "oh rin be a dear and move" she said already pushing her out and pushing Inuyasha in then rin, she took her seat

next to sesshoumaru pressing close enough to leave the imprint of her breast into his shoulder. Kikyou was a tall sleek

beautiful woman with black shiny hair and elegant features, haughty nose, fine boned cheek bones, full lips and a delicious

body to follow and all of that fell short on sesshoumaru, the woman was sleaze. "oh are you eating that?" kikyou asked

though she'd already taken rin food and begun to eat it making over exageratted moaning sounds that caught the most

male population in the bar looking at her, eyes wide or lustful.

Yess sir it was going to be a long night.


	3. Frriends & secrets

She stabbed the tender steak with a little more force than needed sticking it in her mouth she barely registered the taste it

was perfect, the steak, the potatoes, the stupid sauce and she should be reveling in the taste of it but her day was ruined.

she'd spent all this money on this house believing it would give her a long retreat from Naraku but it seemed the secluded

compound she joined was full of werewolves, as if the veil had been lifted she could see all the signs the location was

perfect for werewolves heavy forests, enclosed compund full of other werewolves, damn it all, it was like her waving a big

red sign to naraku. Then again she never went around other werewolves he might asume she never would this might

actually be an advantage. Then again full moon was coming all the Were's going into heat might be a beacon for him while

looking for a female to rut with and while she was locked in the cage in her basement he might sniff her out. she sipped her

red wine her eyes widened as an idea hit her, her brother he could watch her granted he was human but his wife was not

perhaps she could stay that idea was boistering but now the Werewolves. They would be hard to deal with perhaps she

should keep her Werewolf to herself she sighed in regret she had hoped to run in the forest unbound one of the few things

she enjoyed about being a Were and there was the little pup she needed to speak to her again she could sniff her out

tomorrow. Today she would relax maybe some excersice in the dojo and then a fruit salad would be nice then she would call

her brother. Godamn why did life have to be so hard why couldn't one moment be easy.

Sesshoumaru woke something was wrong it was night time he remembered leaving the bar with kikyou, inuyasha as well as

rin he remembered kikyou insisting they stay the night. He remembered tucking rin in and awkwardly trying to read her a

story then he retired. But the bed felt wrong it smelled wrong as well there was a slight elevation in it and heat, definite

heat, body heat to be precise turning to his right what he saw nearly made him gag a naked kikyou in his bed a shuddered

rippled through his body when she snuggled closer. He slowly disentangled himself he didn't know what game she was

playing but obviously she knew his brother would find them he found women like her sickening she was obviously trying to

put herself in higher power because there had once been speculation of inuyasha being the new alpha but now there was

speculation on him and here she was in his bed.

He left his room and entered the second bathroom all the while carrying her closing the door with his left leg, he didn't

bother with light he just turned on the hot water and shoved her under she came awake the second the water hit her.

Sputtering "wha?" she mumbled, yanking her out he slammed her against the wall he was more than done with her

behavior "the next time I fine you in my bed you're dead I will personally devour you're heart and while we're on the subject

you stay away from rin undestand" he growled he felt his beast raging his vision keep flashing red, she nodded her eyes

wide ans wary. "Take a bath and return to bed, your bed" he said striding out and closing the door behind him.

When he returned to his room he slumped looking at his bed then he moved into action stripping his bed down replacing the

bedding and sending the used bedding in the hamper he wanted her scent off his bed. With everthing done he decided to

go for a run unwind and release anger opening the window. He jumped three floors down and landed on the balls of his feet

his clothing were long ago discarded on the window sil. so he merely sucumbed to the change stretching as his bones

unravelled and bend the familiarity of the crunch of bones was relaxing the warmth of fur that covered his body was the

finall change. He prepared to bound off but one thing stopped him he watched awed as a brown little ball of fur darted out

from the underbrush of the tree and raced away from him.

Obviously she didn't see him or rin would have slowed however what was she doing out in the middle of the night, he

followed keeping far back his color was one of the assets that rendered him useless in the darkness because he was seen

easily but rin was young she would be easy to hide from he followed her almost a mile out and whatched her stop at a

house he'd seen before but never registered as important because it was empty but now it seemed to be ocupied. Rin

scarthched at the door and it opened it was impossible to see whom was inside and he tried to catch the scent but

something seemed to be blocking his nose all he got was the ihabitant was female before the door shut.

Rin couldn't sleep even after her guardian tucked her in she was restless the woman kept popping into her mind who was

she? Rin decided to find out she sneaked out of the house using the vines at the side of her window she managed to level

herself out and jumped down.Stripping she tucked her clothes into the bushes near the house and she changed taking of

diving into the forest, she felt apprehension though she had no idea why, she felt watched but that was imposible so she

tore on tracking the scent down to a house she trotted up the porch steps and scratched at the door.

Kagome was just about to go to sleep full from her fruit salad when she heard the scratches at the door fear asailed her

could it be Naraku then she sighed and called himself stupid he wouldn't bother scratching she closed on the door and was

surprised at the scent that drifted to her it was that little pup. she open the door and let her in closing the door behind her

she watched the pup change and stretch then they stood there staring at each other the pup warily kaome a veil curiousty

and relief she did not have to find the pup. "You want ice cream?" kagome asked breaking the silence "you got choclate?" rin

asked "yeah" kagome answered "it's my favorite" they said simultaniously freezing at the same time they both shot each

other a look "jinx" rin squeak jumping when kagome let out a giggle. "Come on" she said leading her to the kitchen where

she turned on the light and began to prepare the icecream scooping it into bowls. Then she paused looking at rin she

tugged of her shirt and handed it to the little girl she had a bra under anyway. Handing the girl the icecream she sat and

stuck the spoon in her mouth "you're a werewolf" the girl sated as if unsure kagome nodded "sorry about bitting you" rin

said kagome nodded as in apology accepted "what your name?" she asked "rin you?" the rin asked "kagome hugurashi"

kagome answered silence prevailed again as well as the clinking of spoons "I need a favor" kagome stated when she licked

the last spoon of her chocolate ice cream "what kinda favor" rin asked warily "well you can't tell anyone I'm werewolf"

kagome said "why?" rin asked "it's a secret" kagome said licking the spoon again "rin can keep secrets" rin said intrested

"look kid I don't have to tell you anything you can keep the secret or i can make you" kagome said getting impatient Rins

eyes immediately clouded with tears and she looked frightened again and kagome could have hit herself looking at her now

the girl reminded her of her niece "sorry" she said rin nodded and sniffled some more "its ok everyone treats rin like that

well except for master sesshoumaru" she said Now kagome felt bad she rose and scooped the little girl into a hug even

when her muscles tensed in fear she gently stroked her back till she relaxed "I'm not usually mean but I've had a hard life"

she said letting go of the girl "ok I'll tell you the secret you have to promise to keep the secret thats what friends do" she

said leading her to the living room "we're friends?" rin asked "we could be begin now" kagome said she had a feeling she

could trust the girl life seem to have been hard on her as well.

"Ok the secret is there's a very bad man after me an if he finds me I'm screwed but he knows I'm a werewolf so if I'm human

I'm harder to find" kagome said. "Umm don't you think you be easy to find here one human in whole pile of werewolves that

seems suspicious to me" rin stated. Kagome paused and slumped against the pillows "oh I didn't think of that ok forget it

don't keep the secret there's no need" kagome said to rin. "So who's after you?" rin asked curious "His name is Naraku"

kagome said "oh why's he after you?" rin asked "oh umm" kagome paused she wasn't sure if she should tell rin "you're to

young to know" kagome said. She nearly almost laughed when rin muttered "rin hates that sentence just makes me want to

know more".

"Hey did you have a teacher to teach you the stuff master sesshoumaru did cause if you do you could call him and he'll take

care of it" rin said eagerly trying to help out. "Nah i don't have one I was made not born" kagome said asuming rin had been

born werewolf "oh rin was not born this way rin was made" rin said sullenly "oh its just you're so litlle I just expected...

kagome begun but stopped rin's eyes glassy and cold she was startled a few years back and she could have been staring in

a mirror. "you're parents were killed weren't they and you were bitten weren't you" kagome said, rin next to her twitched

"how do you know?" rin asked. "Cause mine are dead too Naraku killed them then he bit me" kagome said "oh well at least

you know who did it rin will never know rin will never have the chance for revenge" rin mumbled. Kagome winced inside "I

wish I could say you feel beter eventually... but you don't" kagome said. "I know but rin feels better sometimes rin felt beter

tonight when master sesshoumaru read her a story" rin said perking up again. "I feel beter when my brother visits" kagome

said in acknowledgment.

Silence prevailed again "don't you get scared living alone in this big house" rin asked "no not really I used to being alone"

kagome said. "well don't worry rin will come over and fill up you're day so you won't feel lonely but now rin has to go master

sesshoumaru must be worried" rin said getting to her feet "I thought you sneaked out" kagome said looking toward the

windows "I did but you can't hide a thing from master sesshoumaru either he's outside waiting or he's at home waiting"rin

said as she tugged at kagomes shirt. kagome stood and walked her to the door "bye rin" kagome said the little girl gave her

a warm hug and her shirt back before darting outside and closing the door behind her. Kagome locked it and retreated

inside she sighed and leaned against the wall a small smile crept on her face then she wiped it off. lights out. she thought

switching of the lights slipping upstairs she merely stripped till she was naked slidding into the covers she sighed on a cool

night tie silk felt cool on her hot skin.

sesshoumaru watched as rin walked down the steps and paused just a hairs breath from the entrance to the forest "master

sesshoumaru I know you're there" she said. So he didn't bother with hidding he came out and she hopped onto his back, he

took off for their home he could smell another sscent on her female. They reached the house in mere seconds and when he

walked in he let her of at her room and went to his changing at record speeds darting out fast enough again to enter her

room. He found her in her bed "who were you with?" he questioned "kagome" rin answered "why where you there?" he

questioned "I can't tell you its a secret" rin said. sesshoumaru snorted normally he did go as far as to snort but this called

for it "tell me" sesshoumaru said "I can't" rin said...


	4. introducing Kagome!

Hi. Miss me? ignore mistakes, I repeat ignore mistakes please

Frustration plagued his mind "what do you mean can't?" sesshomaru hissed making rin cringe "its a secret" rin said meekly now

shrinking into the seat. sesshomaru gritted his teeth "have I ever meant you harm?" he asked he didn't even pay attention as

she shook her head. "Somebody that draws you out in the night is dangerous that's why i need to know" he stated calmly

knowing rin was a reasonable child. "Miss kagome didn't draw me out i went there and its not my secret to tell you shouldn't

tell people's secrets you said that" she said. Sesshoumaru looked at her he knew that look there was no change in her face

but it was no longer animated it was slack her eyes cold and dead this was rin's equivalent of a tantrum. sesshoumaru sighed

"fine don't tell me" he relenting almost immediately he hated the look she had it was that of a comatose patient in silent

treatment she was excellent. she blinked as if waking from a trance "maybe if you ask miss kagome will tell you herself" rin said

"oh you can bet I'll ask her" he said the ominous tone with which he said it startled rin "you be nice" she said waging her finger

like a priest.

Sesshoumaru to say the least was surprised rin never admonished him for anything who was this kagome woman gritting

his teeth he ordered her to rest giving her a kiss on the cheek as she requested. Closing her door behind him he went down

the stairs quickly slipping into the vast herb scented kitchen with him anger and frustration usually meant hunger. Opening

the fridge he peered in maybe chicken pulling out a chicken breast he nearly dropped it when he heard "what are you doing

in my kitchen?".

He turned to the short pudgy chef kaede "I'm hungry" he said as if she were mentally challenged she whacked him with her

wooden spoon "so what do we do when we're hungry? we asked" she said ranting. All the while sesshomaru had a moment

to pray this wasn't going to be one of those days where people did not fear him and decided to get mouthy. He gritted his

teeth as he was pushed out of HIS! kitchen maybe he should work in his office he wasn't going to sleep anyway and he

paused as he heard a howl followed by a yip outside. he made for the door screw work he gritted his teeth as he heard

"don't track dirt on your way in".

Kag p.o.v

Kagome lifted herself out of bed and went to the window, lightly pushing the curtains aside she peered out into the forest

loud yips, howls and growls rose from the thick greenery. She heard a long soulful howl deep and long and felt a tug they

were grouping that was the alpha calling the pack she had read books about this a pack, a family. She wanted to watch she

told herself it was mere fascination that made her want to be out the not the tug of the wolf within she was a lone wolf not

a pack rat. she pushed away from the window wincing at the soft pop it made when she pulled away she didn't realize she

plastered herself to the window pulling back. She shuddered as several howls tore through, wolves howling at the moon

blessing it, for its pale glory that shined upon them. kagome look up as well the moon was the light of the wolf humans

needed sun and wolves needed the moon. Closing the curtain she pushed back _should she go out there?_ no, for now no she

brushed the curtains wondering if rin were out there. she would like to be outside free and wild and let go but control was

her anchor and she needed it she slid back into bed ignoring the way the silk sheet rasped over the prickling hairs on her

forearms. Briefly licking her teeth she found all were sharp she lay back this was not full moon and she was always in

control...

when the sun finally rose and she pulled open her eyes she felt proud she restrained herself standing she turned to fix the

bed to find, she'd clenched the sheets to hard and had torn the soft silk and she really loved this color. Perhaps she would

go out and buy new ones get to know the town a little after her breakfast, exercise and her chores. she tossed the sheets

in the trash and went into the shower stripping off her clothes she stood a moment breathing in and out her skin tingled and

she resisted the urge to touch herself at all, not her hair or her face and especially not her body. she didn't want to induce

the turn and her skin was always so sensitive she look around her master bathroom going to the sink and brushing her

teeth she had personally done the bathroom herself she was and architect she personal designed homes that were

breathtaking on top of that she was and interior designer. The bathroom was done in beige and chocolates the walls had

been done by souta he was an artist he painted a wolves on the walls. Each picture was different one illustrated a wolf with

her pups the other was a wolf leaping for attack apart from the the other walls were just painted landscape apart from that

the tiles were chocolate colored and had a beige mat. she slipped in the shower and turned on the hot water squeezing the

shampoo dispenser she ran it into her hair letting out a breathy sign as she felt the hot tingles of the water pattering

against her she turned letting it douse her soapy hair running her fingers trough it to avoid tangles.

sesshoumaru came home at dawn, last night had been fun though he hated being pushed to take place of the alpha he

played the part for one night calling to the others. The night had been enjoyable tussling with the other was something her

rarely did he normally sat there and watched over them than caught prey and brought it to the pack to share.

The only unhappy moment had been the fact that his brother and his girlfriend kikyou who was smart for once and kept

away from him though she sidled a little to close when the pack went for a run. At kaede's command he rushed up the stairs

took a shower and woke rin ushering her to hurry as he took time to dry and brush his hair before going downstairs and

giving his brother and girlfriend a reluctant good morning. Rin raced downstairs and dove into kaede's arms kissing her good

morning before turning to give him a hug as well which he returned, she hugged inuyasha too she liked him though

sesshoumaru had little idea why. Sitting she mumbled a morning to kikyou who didn't acknowledge it breakfast was put on

the table a plate laden with bacon and sausage, a bowl of scrambled eggs, some toast, coffee, juice and croissants.

Breakfast was silent with little talk kaede was the first to finish and promptly left to do work knowing she would come back

for the dishes the inuyasha and kikyou left, rin left next for school and he finished last. Upstairs he begun his day he owned

a company that provided people with technology to increase computer speed as well as some business dealings in stocks he

would stop when it was time to pick up rin from school. Silence dominated the household the table in the kitchen had been

cleared and outside kaede was tending to her garden.

Kag p.o.v

Kagome hummed happily as she put a piece of pineapple in her mouth she was in her kitchen on her back lying on the island

counter eating fruit feeling happy she made a decision to get a dog, in the shower it was too quiet anyway and sango's

husky had just given birth and that dog was a doll it even got along with the cat kiara. Which was a good thing since sango

was as big as a house and ready to pop in a few weeks. The dog was going to be delivered to the house through a series of

complicated transfers she was going to see a series of doctors on the way get her shots and be checked for bugs and then

be delivered along with food she would eat. Kagome popped honey dew into her mouth followed by a strawberry getting up

she went to the sink to wash out her empty bowl when she finished she set it to dry, wiped her fingers and ran upstairs. In

room she found some plaid brown Bermuda short and a tank top she tied her hair back and and started to clean putting

away all the stuff she hadn't put away. she then went up to the attic which she had turned into an office the wood floors

gleamed there was a little cot in the corner and her desk was by the window that held a pot of gardenia's sitting she flipped

on the switch for the laptop and turned it on. The program went on over the course she'd become so popular she had

money to hire people to carry out her designs so she didn't need to go to peoples home's. she had a self help book that

made a lot of money and lately she was in the business of becoming an author she could write horror thrillers, her life was

one anyway. Typing at a fast pace she smiled she was in love with writing it was her new passion she typed faster till it was

2:00p.m glancing at her watch she stretched that was enough for now.

she clicked save and then turned off the computer heading down the stairs she nearly took a tumble when the door bell

sounded racing to the door and peeked out the curtain delivery opening the door he came in and she closed it behind

him. He held a cage in one hand and a bag of dog food and a leash in the other so she took it from him "sango says to say

hi" the delivery man said and kagome started "your from their pack?" she asked. "No but I know them" he said giving her a

smile she turned put the dog food in the cabinet he set the cage on the island counter and took the time to ogle her figure

sango and miroku should have introduced him years ago this woman was mouth watering. well back to the matter at hand,

he opened the door and back up "what?" she asked perplexed "this one scared all the delivery men" he said the cage

rattled and a dog dove out, snow white.

it clambered up her shirt and licked her face "lulu aww they gave me lulu" kagome said petting the dog it was mean to

strangers except for family members and close friends. The delivery man closed the cage "are you busy Saturday?" he asked

catching her attention "oh well" lulu barked and growled he began to back out at the when he opened the door lulu turned

and barked at him growling ferociously. "umm well I got my answer bye" he said kagome smiled "bye" she said smiling as

the door closed she let go of lulu who sat now contained and peered up at her tongue lolling kagome reached down and

rubbed her belly earning a yip "wanna go for a walk?" she asked she earned another yip and panting noise "OK" kagome

said. she raced upstairs followed by the puppy in her room she she threw on a baggy black pair of jean she liked them

because they were tight enough around her waist and butt that she didn't need a belt. Loose at the bottom so she felt free

she tossed her tank top for a white spaghetti strapped one the cotton was so thin and freeing if it were wet it would be see

through. It held her tightly and though she liked it, it was a little revealing so she took a cotton jacket it was short it's hem

reaching just below her breast and it had long sleeves and a hood she slipped on her sneakers. Going to the bathroom she

looked at her hair and felt it was poofy so she turned on the faucet and put her finger underneath and ran her fingers

through her hair making it damp she knew the ends would curl but whatever. She turned and went downstairs the dog

followed her all the way to the door which is why it ran right into her when she stopped she turned "lulu you need a leash"

kagome murmured. Crouching she open her arms and the dog jumped into them "we'll stop at the store" kagome said

running her hand beneath the pup's muzzle it let out a purring growl.

Kagome grabbed her purse and shoved it into the pocket of her pants as well as her phone and herb wrap "wait there a

leash going into the cabinet she found a black leather leash and an adjustable black nylon strip that let the dog roam free.

strapping it on she release lulu and stepped outside pausing to inhale a deep breath sighing at the scent of nature she

began walking tugged by lulu all the while she stopped she looked around noticing it was quiet, too quiet there were no

people in streets no birds making noise "lets go to the park come on lulu" kagome said letting the dog lead the way passing

several Victorian homes she finally came to a stop a the lush greenery of grass that carpeted the park lulu tugged her to a

bench where she sat releasing the dog so it could roam free she watched some teenagers knee deep in the lake _they looked _

_like they were trying to catch fish?..._

sesshoumaru tossed his work when he heard the door downstairs open and and paused putting things away so she could

have time to get dressed and take off her school clothes five minutes later. He stood as she opened the door opening his

arms so she could run into them which she did "hi" she said "hi how was school?" he asked letting her go "it was fun there

was a food fight and the teacher's got sauced" she said giggling. "sounds interesting" he said smirking "oh we got our

grades in today, here" she said handing him the paper looking over it he gave her one of his rare grins all A's picking her up

he swung her around chuckling at her squeals. "you just earned yourself a week of whatever you want to do" he said

holding her to him she paused looking pensive "can we go to the bar" rin asked "sure go tell kaede about your grades" he

said letting go of her. Going to his room he stopped in front of his mirror should he change black linen pants and a blue linen

button up shirt didn't seem so bad grabbing an elastic band he tied his hair up ignoring the many strands that escaped the

band. Grabbing his keys and wallet he ran out downstairs he found kaede feeding rin a piece of cheesecake "hey any of that

for me?" he asked hopefully "your not a child get it yourself" she said he just shook his head the woman was unbelievable

just last night 'stay out of my kitchen'. He scooped rin from her ample bosom tossing her over his shoulders "and where are

you going?" Kaede asked "the bar" he said she gave a humph of disapproval. He strode out with a smile dumping rin in the

passenger seat of the car getting into the car himself pulling out he drove down the pathway and out the gates driving at

break neck speed. He slowed as he passed the park smirking as he spoted several teenager's fishing they called it bear

fishing and he also saw some woman watching them but he just drove past puling in he parked and got out ushering rin into

the bar.

Kagome watched in amazement as one caught a fish with his mouth he came to shore holding it till it gave up then unhinged

his mouth to wipe water of his face he must have noticed her because he froze and they both stared at each other the

other noticed his behavior and followed his line of vision to stop on her. They gaped and blinked obviously her herb wrap

had worked. so they thought she was human but indecision still gripped her if she pretended to be human she couldn't go

outside. "uh uh" the one who caught the fish stuttered suddenly they were doused by rain kagome hissed standing she

scooped lulu up and waved to them and ran two three blocks. She noticed she was going in the wrong direction from her

house she spotted a bar she was pretty sure it was a bar though it looked like a house. She went to the door it had a neon

sign 'welcome' lulu shook so kagome pushed open the door walking in there was chattering and the noise of people talking

then it stopped silence ruled. she stood there dripping wet holding her puppy who decided at that moment to let out a

doggy sneeze, it was a bar though arranged like a restaurant. Pretty obvious they thought she was human too _were they_

_any humans in this place_? if they weren't she picked being wolf easier to blend all right so she made her decision.

"kagome?" the question was asked in hesitation turning to a booth in the corner she spotted rin "kagome" she squeal

running to her "no no no" kagome said holding a hand out in front of her giving the child a pause "wet wet" kagome said

"oh" rin acknowledged. "haira get Mrs. kagome a towel" sesshoumaru said his voice deep echoing in the quiet bar rising

from his seat he more than wanted to meet this kagome turning to face her he paused glad he held on to the booth the

woman before him was jaw dropping, sharp blue purple eyes framed by long wet lashes , soft pouty lips, a sharp little nose

and an humbling scattering of freckles, framed by raven black hair that curved over cream colored skin her body was well

endowed curvy in all the right places. she was a little short, he found himself wishing she'd forgotten her jacket that shirt

was so thin she might as well be naked underneath.

kagome flicked her eyes over him as well this was obviously the silver wolf how impressive his hair was longer than hers

smooth silver thick, his golden eyes drew her in but the raw animalistic power kept her back. He had a strong nose and very

yummy looking lips a strong chin and clearly defined muscles on his body very tall and big. His scent literally screamed alpha

and she was angry to find herself leaning closer he was tempting but no man had ever caught her and she planned to stay

that way. when a frown marred her face they both snapped out of it to them what lasted minutes was a mere few seconds

"yes thank you" she murmured as a man with unruly black hair and pale green eyes jumped forward to had her a towel his

expression of rapt adoration was so sweet she had to smile at him. A shiver ran down sesshoumaru's spine at her voice

then her smile he slid back into his seat what looked like dismissing her was just making sure he didn't lose his footing what

was wrong with him she was human. Not that there was anything wrong with humans but the dog did not lie with the cat no

matter how purrfect the cat looked and smelled.

Taking the towel she dabbed at her skin then her clothes sighing as she realized it was futile the door behind them opened

"oh god! oh god I think some human saw us bear fishing and I think she might have figured out we are werew" the voice

stopped it tirade gasping. it was clearly female kagome turned to face her a short red head with her, were the others who'd

been at the lake,kagome smiled "werewolf" she stated the bar was silent anew then a collective gasp rose "oh relax I

already knew" kagome said.

Enjoy. ignore mistakes please. I rushed ;) kisses.


	5. introduction of characters

HI GUYS reviews

Her reasurance had not made them feel better in fact if she were human she'd be running some of them had a sort of grimace like they were

about to do something they wouldn't enjoy doing _like kill her_. "Relax I already know about werewolves, vampires, witches blah. blah blah.

blah." she said. Kagome noticed the man with pale green eyes was next to her but like the rest he was frozen "sit down mrs. kagome"

sesshoumaru said in as a command, she was not pleased she detested commands. Sitting kagome sat at the edge of the table not liking to be

boxed in against the wall "how is it you've come to know of werewolves?" he asked ignoring rin who crawled over the table to get in her seat

and proceeded to send him reproachful looks obviously she was on kagome's side. "I don't want to talk about it" she said turning to the man

with pale green eyes "do you have any chicken soup all this rain gets me in the mood for some" she said "yes get her something Kain our

treat" he said in that comanding tone again, frowning at him she wrapped the towel around her neck.

"Fine your treat" she said flashing him a rare grin before turning to kain "You know what kain cancel the soup I'd like a steak, biggest you've

got and some risoto if you've got it. thank you" she said smiling at kain. sesshoumaru felt a growl bubble up as he knew she was taking

advantage kain flustered by the dazzling smile nodded dumbly and retreated to the kitchen. "You have to understand our position you are not

to know of us........she interupted "oh please you're in the 21'st century they are books about you guys everywhere somebody knows there is

but a thin line between us....I mean you and the spotlight" she said. "That is true however they are clueless and shall remain as such" he said,

she did not apreciate that tone "you don't have to tell me, been keeping that secret for quite a while" she said smiling as her food was placed

infront of her "bout 21yrs now" she said cutting into the steak then sticking it into her mouth the moaning sound that erupted was

unprecedented "oh god who ever made this the best chef ever" she mummbled chewing "thank ye" kaede said surprising sesshoumaru "what

are you doing here?" sesshoumaru asked recalling her earlier disaproval of the bar "I like to cook and ye are not the boss of me sesshoumaru"

she said pulling out another wooden spoon in warning, before ignoring him "I'm kaede what's you're name?" she asked coming closer not the

least bit shy about the human "kagome.

kagome hugurashi" lulu barked as if asking to be acknowledged too "and this is lulu" kagome said "can I hold her?" rin asked timidly "sure"

kagome said nudging the puupy under the table to rin who scooped her up. "so you guys have fun last night?" she asked wiping her mouth

ignoring the people gaping at her empty plate then her, probably wondering how she ate the whole steak "What?" sesshoumaru asked "you

guys went for a run last night right" she said drinking water she was rewarded with more shocked silence at the comment and a frown from

sesshoumaru "yes we did" he said "so that was you that loud yowl, you know what if I get to feeling real comfortable around you guys I might

join you I mean I already like rin, kaede and kain" she remarked blatantly excluding him and making kain blush. He didn't like this woman "I'm

afraid that won't happen your human and we tend o get aggressive when in our animal form" he said the were verbal agreemants all over the

place.

Picking up lulu she stood "whoever said I was human, thanks for dinner by the way" she said begining to leave with a smirk she'd never taken

such pleasure in surprising someone, this time seeshoumaru's face showed mild shock she had to be human she smelled it. "in this case don't

follow your nose if you need me rin kniw where I am. see ya" she said taking a sad puppy away from a now unhappy little girl "you can visit her

I guess she likes you a lot" kagome said petting the now whining puppy, a lot seemed to be an understatement. "Lulu If start acting like that

I'm going to think you don't like me" she said pouting sesshoumaru felt a certain part of his anatomy that was already acting up go stiff. "can I

go this weekend?" rin questioned eargerly "well actually I've got something planned, relatives.." kagome satrted but the weepy look that had

replaced rins happy eager face made her reconsider. "Rin I would love to have you over bu..........kagome started but was interupted "we'll be

there all of us if your going to invited you're relatives we have to make sure they are trustworthy people as well" sesshoumaru said.

"I'm not part of your pack and just because your alpha doesn't mean you control me If I decide to have you over your welcome if not, your not

getting past the door" she whirled heading for the door, then paused turned and blew rin a kiss and waved at kaede and kain the the rest of

the gape mouthed ocupants of the bar before leaving. Sesshoumaru's mind reeled how did she know about pack rule, oh god if a human found

it obvious that he was the alpha now the rest of them would be poking at him to take over now the urge to just change rose. It was all that

good damn woman fault she had to coming in here with her annoying attitude, sexy curves, hair, those eyes and challenge him.

The idea hit him like that she had said she wasn't human and technically she had just challenged him as an alpha perhaps this kagome woman

could be beneficial to him after all the smile that grew over his face made rin frown with trepidation she didn't like that look he was making

plans in his head plans that would get someone in trouble probabbly mrs. kagome but he didn't know she planned to be there to stop him.

NARAKU POV

Where was that bitch! god! damn! it took fourteen years to track her down, a person didn't just wipe of the map like that. she had to be

somewhere He raked his hand through his hair noticing the sharp nails that scraped his scalp. He needed a run then a heavy meal

preferably dark haired slipping into something black he glanced at the corner there lay a new part of his pack, kagura just recently turned.

perhaps he could indulge with her but then again all that screaming she was doing from the change was damn well annoying plus few ever

survived sex with him anyway maybe he'd call that woman kikyou he'd met a long time ago she seemed more than up to the challenge. At that

moment the phone rang picking it up he gave them his usual "what?"

"well helloo to you too its kikyou i decided If you weren't calling I would" she drawled

"good thing too, you saved me the trouble, meet me in five minutes you know where" he said

"my pleasure" she purred before he hung up

she'd better hope it was his pleasure, he had a feeling she was only intrested because he was an alpha but who cared it made for a quick fuck

and that was all he wanted till he had kagome, all he needed.

KAGOME POV

when she got home she was so stuffed, she felt like going to sleep "come on lulu time to go night night" she said going upstair she changed

into her pj's and slipped into the sheets with lulu curled next to her she stroked the little dog sometimes you had to lull an animal to sleep. The

phone rang so she leaned over and picked it up "hello"

"kag hows it going I heard from sango and miroku they said you got lulu" souta said his voice held a smile that always made her warm

"yeah I got her she's a peach so how do you like being a daddy?" she asked

"I love it she can't wait to see you again she won't sleep the whole week auntie kagome's all she speaks about I'm starting to feel jealous and

shippo misses you" souta chuckled.

"there might be a problem with you guys coming" she explained the situation with the werewolves

"oh I don't think nadia will mind as long as they don't threaten hurt luna same goes for me" souta said

"you know for a vampire your wife is very liberal"

"I know I love her for it"

"ok I'll make sure the werewolves are on their best behavior for you" kagome joked

"knowing you you'll have them trained and whipped into shaped" he said

"well when you bring luna and shippo I want them to meet rin she's such a sweetheart"

"you know shippo wants to be with you" souta said

she sighed "i know I want him here but its too dangerous you're wife is and elder she's great protection better than me I'm always on the road

he needs stability tell him I love him. souta I think this might actually be a long stay so I'll think about moving him here for a couple of months"

kagome said.

"good don't be to hard on yourself its not like you asked for it, oh apearently i have to go it night night time" he said using the term they

always used as kids.

"yeah goodnight love you" she whipered

"love you to kag" he whispered

she listened to the soft click and kissed the phone before dropping it she ignored the lump in her throat and the sheen over her eyes and held

the only familiar and warm body she could trust to her. lulu.


	6. getting aquainted

reviews please

she woke at dawn which didn't say much for her social life, she sighed, she was so well rested she woke at dawn damn even her pooch was still

knocked out. Kagome smiled at the tiny prone body lulu looked so cute on her back her legs in the air, the little legs twitching, aww adaorable. She

left the bed and skipped into the shower she had a lot of shopping, cleaning and cooking to do. She was out of the shower in ten minutes yanking

on a bright yellow tunic, a dark blue mini skirt and some flip flops she was about to wake lulu to go gocery shopping when the bell rung. Sprinting

downstairs, she peeked through the peep hole before opening it."Good morning" she said "Aye that it is" kaede answered shuffling in with rin who

gave kagome a bright smile and a good morning aswell. "I've decided to help ye with yer party you have no idea what these beasts can put away"

kaede said. kagome smiled because she had some idea but she wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth "ye will need to order a truckload

of meat" kaede said "what makes you think I've decided to invite them?" kagome asked, rin frooze next to kaede. "Oh well I hadn't considered

that, have ye then dear?" kaede inquired "yes" kagome answered smiling at rins uncontrolled squeal of delight. "Good I won't blame you if ye

shut the door in sesshoumaru's face though, would do me good to see it" kaede persuaded "oh I was planning on something far more elaborate but

that sounds simple and sweet" kagome said chuckling. Kaede grinned "let's get started then" kagome offered "sure the meat will be delivered

soon most of it is beef the rest is pork" kaede listed off "We can put it on the barbeque" kagome offered. "excllent..now your family can't just all eat

meat so we'll have to add some fruit, or vege....kaede started but was interupted "don't bother we.... i have enought in my fridge for my family

don't worry about them" kagome said interupting. "Great do ye have a cooler we won't be making the meat today they prefer it fresh so we'll

make it tommorow is the party tommorow dear? because thats what we.. er assumed" kaede asked "yes it is, my family is staying for the

weekend however" kagome answered.

Sudenlly there was a beeping sound coming from outside and when they checked it was kane backing up a huge truck, he parked stepped outside

and waved "I brought two electric coolers so you can store the meat its already cut an everything" he said "cool we'll put one next to the

barbeque grill for tommorow the other can go in the kitchen" kagome said striding forward she opened the back and jumpped in surprising both

kaede and kain as sudenlly two full cooler were tossed out kagome jumped out and notticed the silence "what? I work out" she said heaving one

of the coolers onto her shoulder now they were shocked the cooler was the size of half a fridge it just wasn't possible "kaede will show you to the

kitchen I put this next to the barbecue she walked around the back and settled it gently on the floor. she then went into the house she could tell

the were curious but until she felt comfortable she wasn't saying anything "dear you should go to my house and retreive some chairs we've got a

large pack and sesshoumaru will help you bring the chairs" kaede said "allright" kagome pouted and kaede didn't miss th face "rin and kain we'll

stay and help me" kaede said blocking kagome from bringing another person along. "oh ok kain do you mind if I take the truck?" she asked "sure"

he said tossing her the key "take care of lulu" she yelled, she was out the door in seconds. she didn't need an adress she had a great sense of

smell she was there in five minutes _wow close knit community _she thought as she jumped from the truck and trudged up the slight incline to the

forebodingly dark abode.

she schooled her features into an emotionless mask naraku was nothing next to sesshoumaru who she could see could make quite a

formidable enemy. The door openned and she thanked god she prepared the sesshoumaru that open the door was one who just rose from bed

shirtless, sexy, hot, a sexy muscle bound body and and tousled silver hair glinting in the in the sun "sweet mother of god" she mumbled "good

morning to you too" he said from the scent of her arousal he could tell his visage affected her even though she didn't want it to however she looked

just as delectable in the day as in night. In that mini he got a view of her smooth silky legs the fact that she was wearing a skirt and she was

aroused was not helping the situation he was an ass man and with legs like those that had to be one sweet ass.

"Come in" he said moving from the door way the ripple of muscles he set of was breathtaking muscular perfection a stretch of oblique, a ripple of abs

and a raised eyebrow inquiry. she almost stepped back if it wasn't for that eyebrow thing, kagome hugurashi did not admit defeat "please move

your gargantuan body out of my way" she stated as coldly as possible. When he didn't she stalked past him knowing he intentionally stayed in her

way so she would brush against him. she inhaled his scent unwillingly it was a heavy scent due to the fact that he just woke it was a light

fragrance of sweat, mint, the scent dust had just before the rainfalls along with over powering wolf/male arousal. she frooze when she heard his

intake of breath he was sniffing her. To him she smelled like chocalate, rosses and he felt and smelled another scent thrumming out toward him the

scent of her arousal a sweet scent he couldn't label and another something wild he couldn't grasp. It was toture sweet torture unbeknownst to

them they have ben frozen for five minutes werewolves did not only smell a scent the tasted and felt it aswell. she sighed he smelled warm, wild

something she wanted, something she craved, something she couldn't have, she jerked awake taking some pride in the fact that she walked away

first. She didn't hear his growl he had a moment of animalistic instinct he wanted to yank her back and bury his nose in her neck shaking his head

he moved "follow me" he said as they walked he yanked open a closet and pulled a dark gray cotton shirt. He took a rubber band from his pocket

and tied his hair into a messy bun turning a corner he paused as he heard her giggle, he turned and her face was blank "what?" he questioned

knowing he wasn't mistaken he heard the giggle "your hair is girly" she said smirking, "So, your hair is girly" he retorted turning away from her he

started to move when he felt a tug and his hair came lose he made an attempt to turn when she pushed his head back and tied his hair in a low

pony tail braiding it, She stuffed her hand in his pocket ignoring the sharp hiss he let out and the throbbing heat of his manhood she took another

rubberband and snapped it on the end "there better now you can lead the way without distracting me" she said. He moved faster he was as hard

as a pole, braiding his hair had been innocent but putting her hands in his pants was not. He turned a corner opening a door and stepping down

into th basement which was lit with a large flourecent lights she saw chairs stacked on top of each other "all right you'll need about twenty even

though there's more than that in the pack" he stated. He lifted a stack of ten "I'm going to take these outside you can bring whatever you can" he

said she could hear it in his voice he didn't really expect her to do much he thought she was going to be a dainty female and bring the chairs out

one at a time.

That is why she lifted a stack of ten aswell and followed his unsespecting back when he stepped outside he loaded the chairs and turn to take a

chair from her at least that what he expected not the stack of towering chairs she held and loaded into the truck herself "thank you" she said

closing the back. She snapped up her keys and gave him a grin, she was almost to the door of her truck when she was pushed against the truck

gently which surprised her it was a rough push that did'nt hurt her. Sesshoumaru was asualted by the scent of her arousal it seem hard work

also aroused her what an intresting female. Suddenly he was pressed against her, full body on body contact, and she let out a startled cry and

struggled when he braced his hands on either side blocking her in. He rubbed against her again blatanly pushing his pelvis against the v of her

legs, she kept her mouth shut though it was imposible to cool her blush, wasn't the man ashamed what she felt cradled in the v of her thighs was

a clear come on. The fact that her body radiated with pinpriclkes, heat washed her senses she wasn't use to feeling desire it scared her especially

after naraku it made her feel unclean. "kiss me" he said his lips were so close a full rose botton and a beige top lip wide amber eyes stared into

hers mesmerizing oh she wanted to but she didn't know how all the time she spent running had never been spent with any boyfreind. Now fear of

ridicule made her lash out she didn't know how to react to male attention "release me at once mr. sesshomaru" she snapped he almost flinched at

that tone "you like it" he said nuzzling her neck, he heard her little sigh of pleasure mufled by her, then she pushed him "I don't care what I like, I

DON'T CARE WHAT YOU LIKE" she yelled stuttering. He could she visible shaking in her arms her body wanted it but she didn't If he didn't know

better he'd say she was an innocent but the woman exuded sensuality that people weren't just born with. However with one sniff he could tell she

was _innocent _some part of him was ashamed of his behavior however the part of him that was all man wanted her wanted to bring her to fufilment

teach her the rush of mating bodies he knew he could coax her into it, make her want it, make her scream in pleasure, burn with lust.

However he remembered the rules

The dog did not lay with the cat

nor the wolf with the lamb

In other word no werewolf and human sex which meant someone else would have to teach her of the pleasures of life with that thought anger

sufused his body the thought of another touching her had him filled with irrational anger. He walked into his home, he had no nright nor

ownership over her besides it wasn't like she was his mate after all she was human and anyways he didn't want a mate............Did he? he needed

a run so he tore of his clothing and stalked into the woods.

Kagome drove at break neck speed to her house she saw kaede step outside just as she blasted into the wood tearing at her clothing she was

burning before she turned she paused and forced herself to not change her sense of pride dictated she hold on when she let go she did so freely.

She ran deep forcing awareness on herself transitioning from two to four legs. In were form she was large of a female considering she was so

petite but years of working out and the fact that she was changed by an alpha as well played a part in it. she was large blue black fur untamed

and wild the dark hair lay beneath the slightly bluer hair, it stuck out like a porcupine her entire eyes were a solid dark blue, she was distressed

she ran for quite awhile.

She turned a corner and ran into something she hadn't expected, the two wolves crashed in a tangled heap of dark blue fur and silver

rising in two second to stare each other down maw to maw. He waited for some sign of submission to the alpha she didn't submit she didn't bare

her throat. Sesshoumaru was intrigued _who are you?_ he asked_,_ silence was his reply then_ nobody_ she replied _this is my pack_ he stated sudenly he

saw mirth in her liquid blue eyes_ I thought you didn't want to be alpha_ she remarked. He didn't want to hurt her her scent was intoxicating he

wondered what was wrong with him one second he wanted kagome now he wanted this female wolf. He look so soft she wanted to rub her

muzzle against his and hear him pur but she was in control of herself as usual and was cautious.

_I demand to know from which pack you hail and I order you to _change he said, she stared_ no _she said, he heard but he just couldn't belive it he was

bigger than her did the female have a death wish. He sighed he would have to do his duty were's knew the rules about crossing territory without

permission. She must have seen something in his eyes because she took of she wasn't dumb enough to think she could fight him but she could

definetly outrun him, she was wrong he was catching up so she used her power she dove into the tree making the branches connect long enough

to get to another tree for a second she slowed him down but he came after her surprisingly he followed her unaware she slowed down, and let out

a surprised yip when he sunk his teeth into her hind lege panicked she slid off the branch scratching she failed and they fell due to his weight.

she was scratched by many branches on the way down then he crashed on her the pain was instantanious she growled ferociously jerking and

trying to get away or atleast out from under him then her growl turned into a whine. Sesshoumaru rolled off her a little sore but ok, he hadn't

meant to bite so hard but she panicked and his teeth sunk in he knew he'd just done more damage by landing on her. She whimpered and he

was surprised to see a tear escaped now he felt bad leaning down he saw her look of panic as she treid to stand to fight no doubt. He nuzzled

her neck gently baring his neck to show they were at a slight truce when her nose bumped his neck he frooze if she bit him the truce was over.

She licked him and he relaxed turning to her leg he began to lick her blood the saliva healing her wound he prodded her into standing she treid

and failed. Tucking her legs against her she stayed put the mild trust they had permitted him lay by her curling his large body against her he

nuzzled her, he felt her twitch of aprehension one sniff and he had her scent implanted inside him she smelled clean sweet like choclate, roses

and unclaimed no other male had clamed her ever oddly like the human kagome.

It was a rarity to find a werewolf virgin considering in the full moon they went into a sexual frenzy. she turned to him and he felt his beast rise

and an instinct as old as time filled him he pushed it down it was the urge to mate to make her his for life to tie him to his side even if it was

against her will. She was a strong female it was instinct his beast wanted a female and he was pretty old to not have a mate. He tucked himself

tighter around she felt so good he caught her looking at him this intresting curious look was plastered on her face he licked her nose she blink

surprised then she twitched it and sneezed rubbing it with her paw, she frooze he let out a rumble she relaxed when she was pretty sure he was

laughing at her.

Things seemed so simple between them when they were in animal form thanks to naraku she could never hope for a mate of a husband at least

she had her family. she whined and licked his muzzle for a second wishing she could be with him _what?_ he asked _have you ever wished your life was _

_different?_ she asked, he thought about it _sometimes_ he replied. _what do you wish?_ he asked _I wish I could be someone else or dead _she said bluntly

_are you running from something? _he asked _your perceptive aren't you, don't worry alpha I won't be in your neighborhood for long _she said. _I could protect _

_you _he offered suprised by his offer _why would you _she said, he licked her muzzle again he was staring to get a real taste for her _because I like you_

he said she seemed surprised by his honesty _I like you too sesshoumaru but he'll kill you_ with that she cut off communication. she lay down and

seemed to accept fate he wanted to protect her wanted to keep her safe from whoever this man was she was a feirce fighter but he had a feeling

she knew she was going to lose. He watched her go to sleep ad promised himself when they woke he'd convince her to stay with him he win her

trust and maybe more.

When he woke she was gone all he had was a sheet tucked around him to keep hiim warm and he lingering scent he felt his beast mourn at the

loss of her presence was she his mate? was that why his beast was rearing?. If she was he'd just lost her but he would find her and she would

never escape him, she wouldn't want to.

NARAKU POV

He pounded into her relentlessly taking what she gave and also what she didn't he dug his claws into her side making her bleed she screamed the

scent of blood filled the room he started to change his manhood became rather engorged and she started to beg him to release her but it was to

late he change fully tearing her more. He was on the brink one last powerful thrust and the bed broke but he came still thrusting at a slow rate his

seed overflowed her and spilled out he pulled himself out of her his seed was pink due to the blood dripping from her pussy.

He turned to kikyo who louged on his couch naked "you hungry?" he asked "always" she said they feasted and the girls flesh ripping out her heart

and sharing it.

DId you like it? reviews please


	7. Ultimatum

Allright the long awaited chapter srry this time you can blame calculus/trig

Kag Pov

Kagome returned to the house she just taken a sheet to cover him with, she was fully clothe again and very distressed.

FlashbacK

she woke later with a warm safe feeling that she'd never felt before turning over she felt an arm tighten around her and she tried to ignore the

throbbing length of his manhood, he was still asleep. She stared at his face she had been wrong he was more beautiful asleep than awake less

arogant too, he growled in his sleep leaning close she felt him nuzzle her neck. she snuggled closer trying to enjoy comfort while she could she bit

her lip when her nipples pebbled against his skin, she was wet and she felt tense there was a coiled pressure in her lower stomach. His thigh slid

between her thighs and the throbbing head of his manhood nudged twitched against her thigh. she tensed, then sighed she had to go now while

she could those were the rules no connections leave nothing behind and she'd allready broken too many. she carefully untangled her self leaving

and returning with a sheet she covered him. she shouldn't have told him what she did but it was a little late for that she dressed quickly turning

to she she paused when she heard something akin to a whine. Turning back she crouched and kissed his cheek "wish it could be but it can't" she

mumbled turning she raised her hand, a slender tree branch wrapped around it liftting her away. She jumped from tree to tree leaving an invisible

trail of tears _damn naraku to hell....._

End of Flashback

she stalked into the house where she found rin eating a bowl of ice cream "hi rin where's kaede?" kagome asked wondering if the old woman

saw her run into the woods. "Well kane and her set up the chairs in the back and then they were going to leave but rin wanted to stay, can rin

stay? please" rin asked "yeah you can stay_" _kagome answered "are you ok?" rin asked licking the spoon "rin..... I'm going to have to go soon...

soonner than I thought" she said watching the child. She seem to be froozen kagome was worried her eyes seem to have glassed over "rin....did

you hear me...I have to go soon" she repeated. Rin blinked then she stood "no" rin said in a clear tone she came closer looking at kagome with

those scary glass eyes and reapeated the word "no" in the softest whisper then she left. Kagome stared at the door she was more than a little

worried she knew rin was attached and she didn't want to hurt another child the way she had her son appearently it was a little to late for that.

sessy pov

He let his mind wonder as he stalked around the house, then rin walked in the look in her eyes made him go into parental mode he knew the look

he seen it when he stood next to her as her house burned to the ground and she stood in the center untouched next to the charred bodies. He

pulled her in his asrms, she stayed there unresponsive for a awhile then she cracked and sobbed "don't let her go" she begged she sobbed her

thin frame shuddering her claws dug into his shirt in desperation. He lifted her into his arm heading for her room "who? baby who?" he asked he

anguish made him tense "i don' nnnt want her to go i need hhh her" rin hiccuped. He put her in her bed "Rin I can't fix anything if you don't tell

me" he asked, "He's making her go away he..hicup...i want kagome to stay" she finished falling asleep exasted by the emotional onslaught.

Sesshoumaru tucked her in, rin had nothing to worry about kagome wasn't leaving till she had his say so.

Souta pov

Souta knocked on the door "hey you two love birds its time to go" he yelled "allright give me a minute........ no fifteen" miroku said sango's

giggles could be heard. Souta shook his head turning away he came face to face with his wife if her popping into place didn't make his heart skip

her beauty certainly did the trick. She was pettite with wavy blood red hair with some glints of blond, dark gold eyes with a dark ring around them

and the sweetest lips and body ever. "The kids are in the jet out back" she said hugging him giving him a quick peck on the lips "are you ok do

you need blood?" she asked look anxious "i'm ok i know i'm a newborn but i'm ok, I'm just trying to get those two out of there" he said. She

smiled "I have an Idea...shh.....ALL RIGHT THE PLANES ABOUT TO TAKE OFF BYE GUYS"she husband helping him vanish they appeared aboard the

jet.

Shippo was still strapped in sullen in the corner earphones in world out, and off course luna was out of her seat morphing into different animals

"LUNA" her father voice startled her in human shape "get in your seat" he said scooping up his daughter to put her in the seat. She grinned at

him showing him a row of pirana like teeth "shlook phhhrina" she slurred then her teeth went back to normal. She squeal when he poked her in

the ribs. she had her mothers hair a slightly lighter more curled version but she had his blue eyes and unfortunately was also aware of how

stunning and beautiful she was and how she had her father in the palm of her hand.

Miroku and sango scrambled into the plane "that was not funny" sango said huffing and waddling into a seat clutching her swollen belly. (_this _

_insert is here for those who will write a review stating pregnant women shouldn't fly oops_). Miroku ploped next to her they were both flushed. souta

grinned then burst into laughter that was followed by his wife. He went into the cockpit nadia followed him in in a few minutes they took off. the

trip took a day because they had to make several vehicle switches.

kagome pov

She sniffled she hadn't meant to hurt rin she hell she was too damn fond of her to want to do that. She'd been pacing for an hour wondering if

she had the right to stalk over to sesshoumaru's house and ask to see rin. The only thing that kept her back was sesshoumaru and the confused

emotion that suffused her being when ever he came into thought. She paced and then she did what always relaxed her she cleaned then took a

shower and cooked making lulu a gormet doggy meal. Then she she went downstairs to the basement and trained, til her hair was matted to her

neck and back till she was breathing too harshly, till her bones ached and she still didn't feel a damn bit better. She stalked upstairs and took a

shower letting lulu get in with her, then she dried them both off and got them into bed.

Kikyou pov

"Thanks if I didn't have this stuff inuyasha or worse his brother would tottally know I was cheating to bad it stinks at first" kikyou said wrinkling

her nose. She sat in a tub the was a dark green color "so like you know a witch? I thought they were wiped out" she said inquiring "there's one

left" he answered "she made this stuff?" kikyou asked "no I did" he said. "She works for your pack?" she asked naraku frowned he hated women

who asked too many questions "no" he said "so where is she?" kikyou asked "Well i have to find her first" he said "oh well you got a picture? let

me take a look" kikyou said "yeah when your done" naruku said. He left she could look at the picture it wouldn't hurt to have one more person

out there looking for his kagome.......

Hours later Sesshoumaru pov

He flipped over no sleep so far all he could think about was kagome and that wolf something niggled at the back of his mind two had too much in

common. Kagome could be the wolf but she didn't smell, feel, or act like one, no wolf he knew would ignored lust the way she had. The wolf

however didn't act like a female wolf more like a lone male. Ferocious, quick and with nothing to lose appearrently. He had some questioins for her

and her family _don't let her go_ he heard the thought he knew it wasn't a member of the pack because they were involved in nightly duty or play at

the moment_. Don't let her go keep her_ he knew who it was it was his wolf his most primal being _which one? _he retorted _both_ he frowned "both?

what the hell do you mean bo...". the resounding clattering in the hall was somewhat unsurprising to him aswell as the giggles it seemed his

brother and his brother whore had come to visit again oh well he would let sleep drown out their rutting.

When Kagome woke she was unsurprised by the amount of pain she was in, unsually there was more pain but she'd been lazy about the

workout thank god which meant she could walk today. Lulu was gone she knew the because there was no warm weight on her chest rolling over

she looked at the clock it glared red 5:00pm scrambling up she ran into the shower gritting her teeth as her thighs clenched in protest at the

movement. She showered and dress in a dark blue spagetti strap and some baggy blak pants with socks, brushing her hair into a shine she lfet

her room at 5:45pm. She went sliding down the staircase railing when the door bell rang opening the door she was unsuprised to see kaede and

kain but no rin. "where's rin?" she asked after letting them in "oh she spent the day with sesshoumaru" kaede said "she's still coming right?" the

actual worry in kagome eyes made kaede suspicious "as far I know dear" kaede said. They spent the next two hours getting the house prepared

for a horde of were they started cooking meat one hour early a table had been brought outside and the smell of the meat seemed to be

attracting them to the area. First to show up were the teens she caught werefishing at the park they stood outside till she figured out that she

hadn't exactly given them a clear indication as if they were invited "come in" she said the sighs of relief's were unanimous. The piled in followed by

their parents who'd obviously sent the children in first and looked rather sheepish themselves. Soon there was music booming from the back

laughter and conversation could be heard "why don't you join us dear?" kaede called out from the back several cheers of agreement could be

heard they were obviously happy with the food. "Well I was waiting to slam the door in sesshoumaru's face" kagome said sarcasticaly in actuallity

she was putting the blood for her family away. The silence was instantanious then the whole group was in her house in seconds mouth's clearly

hanging open "really? can we watch?" yuka the largest were in the pack asked there were mummurs of agreement kagome grinned "sure this

should be fun" she said. Then there was knocking at her door "speak of the devil" she said she headed for the door and she smirked when she

heard them making bets. Half the money was on that she'd do it but she wouldn't be able to get the door closed on account that sesshhoumaru

would push it open the other half were on that she'd get it shut before the alpha busted it down.

She opened the door all she saw silver hair and she slammed the door turning she grinning "I did it" they were staring in an almost blank manner

turning she opened the door she saw silver hair but the height face and stature definetly not sesshoumaru the brunette next to him with the

skimpy dress was giving her an odd look, rin was with them but her expression was unreadable "oh sorry that was meant for sesshoumaru" she

said "ohh shit let me get out of the way gotta see this he's behind us" inuyasha said dragging rin in followed by kikyou the woman with him he

gave a short introduction.

He closed the door and stepped back to watch a lopsided grin on his face they all waited for the knock they heard the car pull up then silence

they kept expecting it. Which is why they all jumped when they heard "what are you looking at?" sesshoumaru asked smirking a little "you knew"

kagome said pouting, that pout made him want to kiss her most of the pack females gave him looks of confusion and reproach. "yes I happen to

know whats running through the heads of everyone in this room with you as the exception of course" sesshoumaru said. kagome's grin was

frightening she went to a closet and opened it up she put these in here in case the party got stale but why not start it off with a bang dragging

out the bucket she grabbed an already full extra large water gun and aim at him the smirk wiped of his face "you wouldn't" he said "oh i will I'll

give you a pee stain" kagome said. She gasped when he tore across the room at her she fired he ducked she missed hitting a wide eyed rin who

shreiked in surprise she aimed at him again and was surprised to see he had a gun too "damn it" she yelled diving over her couch and out the

door ducking out of the way. He took off after her into the backyard everybody took the opputunity to grab their own water guns and balloons. He

dove tackling her she fell on her back he stradlled her aimming the gun at her face "meet your maker" he said gimmly "right after you" she said

angling the gun she squirted it at him hitting him the face the entire pack went of into a cheer they split into two teams captains sesshoumaru

and kagome. "Woah are we interupting anything?" sango asked, kagome shrieked in joy pushing sesshoumaru off her she bolted over to her

family.

The pack watched her as she ran to the car then followed her crowding around her she was unaware they had accepted her as one of them

regardless of the fact that she was human, kikyou stood off still watching kagome. Miroku ran out of the car next yanking into a hug he swung her

around "put her down and help me houshi" sango say waddling over just like that he deserted her and brought sango closer "wow your as big as

a house" kaome said "oh shut up and hug me" sango said they hugged and kissed. The pack was surprised she knew other Were's, the two she

was talking to were alpha's they had the aura of alpha's. "Autie kagome" the little girl ran out of the car and dove into kagome's arms the pack's

silence became more grim and they watched kagome kiss and hug the vampire child.

The a second set of vampires got out of the car followed by a sullen looking boy who was a werewolf aswell. sesshoumaru could sense the pack

they were confused unsure of how to act and he knew they were waiting for his reaction. he stepped out from the crowd closing the distance

between kagome and he family "would you care to introduce your family?" he asked "oh yeah" kagome said wiping her eyes. Rin came closer

close enough to kagome that she could frown at the child in her arms she was jealous, the little girl in turn chose to grin at her. "Um this pregnant

woman is sango my sister well a sister to me, and miroku her mate and this cutie pie in my arms is luna my neice and the red head over there is

her mother nadia my sis in law and her husband is my brother souta and the very angry young man over there is my son" the son part started up

a mummur "my adopted son" kagome corrected for their sake she knew they could smell her innocence which made her blush a little. "You have

and odd family" sesshoumaru said "so you have an odd family by human standards" kagome said "so It seems, welcome, anybody in association

to kagome is somewhat trustworthy to me" sesshoumaru said "somewhat?" kagome said frowning "yes somewhat till you are no longer such an

enigma 'somewhat' is my word of choice" sesshoumaru said. Souta hugged his sister when he saw her mouth open he kissed her forhead "hey

you got turned wow and weird changes yet?" she asked distracted "yep this really weird thing with the sun and my skin and I have to drink this

strange red liquid" he said sarcastically. "ha ha" she said punching his shoulder hard "ow" souta said jokinly she really hadn't hurt him "so how is

he?" she asked whispering "hasn't said a word since we left" souta replied "I can hear you" shippo commented.

She put luna down and approached shippo the rest watched in mild curiousity that boy was clearly emiting anger, kagome let out a sigh this was

gonna be akward. "I suppose by now i should have something to say that makes you feel better but I don't all I can really say is I did it for your

safety and i love you" she said. "I don't feel better" shippo commented, kagome was still surprised by how grown he sounded he was eleven now

and getting quite large. "We'll talk in the woods come on" kagome said moving for the forest she turned and he still wasn't following her, she

reached out to him he seemed to hesistate then he took her hand. She took a breath if hadn't taken her hand that would have meant she lost

him, they walked together stepping into the thick brush simutaneaously. "Allright now we can talk it out without an audience, well they can still

hear us but we'll pretend they can't" kagome said plopping down "look I know you might hate me.." she bagan "you don't know shit" he said

ignoring her look "you left me he hasn't touched you once we could have been together all those time he never caught up once" shippo's voice

was more pained than angry at this point "if he caught us do you think he would have let you go he would have ripped you to shreds or used you

to keep in my place" she growled. At this point nobody bothered to pretend they weren't listening, the two missing peices of the puzzle clicked

together for sesshoumaru kagome was the wolf and the wolf was on the run from someboby and as temporarry alpha his knowledge spred

through the pack like wild fire along with several unrestrained memories of passion filled moments with her "don't let her go" rin whipered next to

him.

"I know that but i need you i miss you, you make the decision I either stay or this has to be the last time, I can't live with just peices of you mom, i

just can't" he harshed out.

ok i hope you enjoyed this :) please review


	8. Silver hair?

Reviews please

"I know I came to a decision before you came your staying with me this time we're aren't separating anymore not if I can help it i miss you" she

mumbled staring off, the moment was bittersweet for them both. They both understood now that he was part of it they would have to be more

careful he was now a clear path for naraku getting to kagome. Shippo sighed knowing her if it came to that she'd probably scream at him to run

and leave her, she sighed because she knew he wouldn't and there lay the problem neither would budge from their opinion.

Shippo nodded "good" he said the silence was awkward "but there are conditions, you will train far harder than souta trains you, you will always

follow my instructions, and you will not and i repeat not put you life on the line for mine" she said. He snorted in derision at the last request and

sesshoumaru found respect for the boy, kagome gave him a sharp look and was surprised when shippo did not cower beneath her sharp stare.

"Shippo..." she began only to be interrupted when he hugged her kissing her chhek "love you too mom" he said with that he bolted away from

her darting out of the forest.

Kikyou had all the information she needed to be damn sure this was the witch naraku wanted she was still confused as to how a Were could be a

witch but that was redundant. She wanted sesshoumaru and this woman was leaving anyway, She didn't want to blow the whistle on her and

end up with sesshoumaru not becoming her mate. She would simply wait till the woman was leaving and give naraku her location after she was

gone, she didn't like sesshoumaru's interest in her but the bitch would be gone soon....hopefully.

Kagome sighed getting up to follow shippo out the stares made her halt most confused sesshoumaru eyes that were once glimmering with

warmth were now cold analytical "how?" he asked and the others seemed to repeat this with their eyes "how what?" she asked. "How is it you

hide what you are dear" kaede said "oh" kagome touched one of the loops on her pants and quickly detached an object a sack tossing it away

suddenly they could all scent it the beast within her wild untamed alluring only made more so by the fact that she was untouched at such an age.

All the males that were still unmated or lacking a strong connection with a female counter part more or less zeroed in on her. To be sure this did

not entirely please sesshoumaru he was shocked to realize he was ready to kill anyone who tried to lay claim to her unfortunately for him he

wasn't blocking his thoughts so when he felt the other males attentions fall away from her reluctantly he had a sinking feeling they heard his

thoughts. The feeling progressed when he felt the other unmated women become irked at his interest in her. He made the connections as alpha

kagome was posing a serious threat to their ascension to becoming female alphas in their own right. He was surprised when he sensed no ire

from kikyou that did not sit well with him the fact that her mind was blank empty of thought. He had his mind under control and commanded the

other to do the same as well a complete lock down was necessary till he assessed kikyou he didn't trust her.

"AUNTIE KAGOME" luna screeched jumping excitedly she lifted her arm up and kagome was more than happy to oblige she missed the adorable

child. Picking her up she let the child nuzzle her she noticed the tense air most of the Were's had and chose to ignore it. They seemed to be milling

around seemingly waiting for the next surprised she might pull out of the bag "shlook" luna spluttered "looking kaome was quite surprised to see

two very sharp teeth sticking out her blue eyes glowed unnaturally almost becoming a silver color that was unsettling, kagome guessed if she

were human she would be drooling and baring her neck right now. She placed her finger on luna's nose making the child momentarily cross eyed

forcing her to blink and just like that she was back to normal at least her eyes were. "Wow your fangs came in" kagome said amazed she fell a

tug on her arm looking down she was surprised to see rin staring up at her she noticed another silence at the fact that rin was under control

around the vampire at all she was just a child then again an abnormal child.

Vampires and Were's are natural enemies something buried deep within the psyche always reacts aggressively it would take the strong will of an

adult to overcome this. So most watch rin with awe and quite a few were shocked to near gaping when she commanded kagome to pick her up as

well. Though they settled at the fact once picked up rin prompted to glare at the vampire child who in turn shot her a glare and then they both

proceeded to battle for kagomes attention. _That has got to be the oddest form of sibling rivalry I've ever seen _sesshoumaru thought unaware of the

pack nodding in agreement. Kagome seemed to have enough of the two bickering and put them both down "ok kane turn up the music the party's

getting stale" kagome said. Once again the music was up and everyone made an attempt to put on the semblance of partying even tough there

were three vampires walking among them. All be it one was a child still it was odd, some found it comical to watch the larger pregnant she wolf

knock her alpha into oblivion everything he pissed her off oddly enough she then proceeded to seek his attention as if she couldn't"t help herself.

"Interesting family" sesshoumaru said, kagome nearly took and instantaneous leap she had left the party after she was satisfied that her family

was comfortable and making new friends. The second she saw a soaking wet inuyasha take off after shippo waving his fist menacingly as her pup

laughed manically she knew they would be fine. "That they are but you gotta love them" she said reclining on the log she chose to settle on. She

watched as rin hurled a water balloon at souta who slid in the mud landing on his face rin and his wife proceeded to burst in giggles of glee even

luna had a tiny smile on her face. Kagome could not understand the animosity between the two children she treasured and that made her frown.

"kagome" sesshoumaru repeated he was aware she had not been listening by the way her head snapped in his direction an her alluring eyes

widen at his closeness "huh?" she mumbled. "I said if you want your bed sheet you'll have to come pick it up at my house" he said that last part

with a pur. Oddly enough she visualized herself in a red cape skipping to his house and that made her giggle because in her story little red ridding

hood was a wolf. "what is so funny?" he asked she grinned an she told him she expected him to laugh which he did the sound held so captivated

she was unprepared to protect herself when he flashed her a smirked "what was under the cape?" he asked, her eyes widen in mild surprised

"oh well nothing i didn't get that far" she said. He smirked again "that's ok nothing sounds good" he said she blushed briefly ducking her head but

the heat in her cheeks did not dissipate.

The grunting sound she heard made her head whip back in the direction ahead of her where her brother stood with a grin on his face along with

miroku whose grin showed far too many teeth "the food is ready and we thought you should come get a bite" he brother said with a smirk he

headed to the table. Miroku smile "oh and kagome nothing sounds pretty good to me too" he said he turned and was hit with something that

appeared to be a boomerang but it was just a small water gun obviously thrown hard enough to knock him out. "BULLS EYE!" sango screamed

from her place at the large table pumping her fist she received several pats on the back and kick started some laughter for her excellent aim.

Sesshoumaru took that chance to brush his hand trough her hair she twitch looking at him in question "you have some leaves in your hair" he

said _great I've got leaves in my hair and his looks perfect hmm this feels nice _she focused on not sighing in rapture. she was unaware that he was

done a long time ago, he just couldn't keep his fingers off her at the moment especially with that look of bliss of her face. He stopped and

proceeded to take her hand and draw her away toward the table his real goal had been the small hand now intertwined with his and the fact that

she didn't try to fight it.

NARAKU POV

In the room she watched as he twisted and turn the bastard who did this to her every waking moment of her existence since she had come into

his acquaintance had been painful. The moonlight shone on the perfect body that had long tossed the sheet away she crinkled her nose in

disgusted someone so vile should not look so beautiful sometimes that injustice made her weep now in the moments he slept she found a small

amount of peace. He was truly disgusting at the moment she fed off the simple fact that he was not sleeping to well she chuckled "no rest for the

evil jackass" with that kagura slept.

Naruku twisted again groaning mournfully, she could see her sitting on a log her beautiful dark hair fluttering in the wind there was a smile on her

face she was happy that made him so happy till he saw a shadow next to her it spoke to her and she blushed. It reached out and touched her

she seemed unaware of that he roared reaching for her his mate his only one but his fingers slipped through her. Impotent rage festered in him

he wanted to killed the other male that he was certain of the other was a male. He caught a flash of silver hair and a pair of golden eyes he was

so shocked he woke. Silver hair hadn't kikyou said her boyfriend had silver hair?

Ha! bet you didn't see that coming is naraku going to target the innocent and sometimes idiotic inuyasha stay tuned reviews please hope you enjoyed reading as much as i did writing. Will kikyou get her way? nope but how will she tank this time.

Next up rin has a plan to get kagome to stay will luna get in tha way?. kikyou will realize shes running out of options who will she run to?. Inuyasha will remain blissfully unaware or will he?. Naraku's on the prowl and so is sesshoumaru but who for?.

toodles :)


	9. Naraku's creation the man before the wol

Hi guys yes i updated sooner yay for you.

**Naraku's creation the man before the wolf**

He paced back an forth a look of frustration on his face. He never bothered to inquire things about the bitches he fucked and for once this had

come to bite him in the ass. He called again and for the tenth time "hey this is kikyou I'm not here right now so leave a message at the beep and

I'll check you later".

"ANSWER BITCH!" He threw said phone at the wall and found no satisfaction as it splintered like so much fine china. He growled in irritation

swiping he hand through his hair, his muscles were tense and the wolf in him wanted to run crazed. He couldn't even track her because of that

damned potion he let her use so her boyfriend would never find out. Now he snarled as he recalled her incessant chatter about her boyfriend.

Now he was confused she also talked about another an he was now unsure of whom she said had the silver hair. He collapsed to his knees and

his frame shuddered he wanted his mate and he wanted her now she was his FUCKING property. He did not want anyone near her when he had

yet to have the opportunity she eluded him so many times now.

He not only felt what was his idea of love for her he also felt hate. he remembered with stark clarity his first mate Beakune such beauty to him

was unbound and unsurpassable. He treasured her cherished her with every fiber of his body. He thought it would never end he was wrong it did

and in the most brutal of ways. She was ripped away from his by a monster her destroyer his creator.

She was taken away she had not been strong enough to withstand the change she died he survived. He had spent much of his first moments like

kagura hating his creator. However eventually he realized the gift presented to him a world with new magic and power had been opened to him.

He learn dark magic enough so that he unbound the restraints on his power and destroy his creator well more or less absorbed him. The pupil

had become the master onigumo remained within him giving him more power and knowledge. He soon found in his texts of a way to regain his

lost mate through reincarnation. He followed the signs and the script it all led him to her. She had the exact spirit of beakune her fierce spirit, and

her beauty. She was perfect still she was a child so he waited unfortunately watching her everyday he couldn't not keep away from her. First he

watched her sleep and at first that was enough eventually he couldn't help himself he got closer and closer to the point where he decided he

could keep away. He would raise on his own feed her and nurture her love.

It had all gone wrong he had meant to steal he away. But she had not trusted him as he expected of course why would she. Some part of him

was proud at the way she fought him she was the perfect woman for him. Another part of him had lost sanity and he want to subjugate her to

the worse forms of pain. Teach her who her master was beat her bloody till she was weak and broken till the rage he felt vanished and they could

start anew. He wanted her to suffer for the pain and longing she let her mate suffer. He wanted to submerge her in the full fury of his unleashed

lust. But most of all at the primary moment he wanted that silver haired bastards head on his wall. He had visions of slaying him in front of her so

she would see which was more powerful more deserving of all her attention. He shuddered again clenching his teeth in fury he ignored the

rivulets of blood. His teeth scrapped the inside of his cheek as he ground his teeth. His claws raked the carpeting leaving it in ribbons.

Kagura watched an though her eyes were blank inside she danced a jig. She laughed with glee so happy she was that she forgot herself,

unaware of a tiny smile on her face. The blow to her jaw made flashed of white burst behind her eyelids and sprinkle into the nothingness of

darkness. For that she was grateful for she numbly felt he body being battered, bruised and violated. She was certain she would be sore

tomorrow in more places than one yet through it all the tiny smile remained in place.

KAGOME POV

The party was over and she had long ago said bye to the members of the pack. They were happy and stuffed all gone there was an awkward

moment. "Bye see ya lata" he said briefly patting kagomes shoulder and squeezing the hell out of shippo he waved to souta, nadia, luna sango

and miroku. Kikyou just stared she mumbled a hurried goodbye and was out the door before inuyasha. Kaede had long gone with a sleepy rin

who perked up long enough to demand a kiss from was confused about the behavior she was exhibiting, she expected rin to be sullen and

withdrawn especially after her confession that she would be leaving. Which is why she found the Childs behavior suspicious. Sesshoumaru

stepped to the threshold next standing in front of her his intense stare made her blush slightly. It didn't help that they had an audience, a nosy

audience.

He turned to them "it was interesting and nice..." he added as an afterthought "to meet you all" he finished. Turning to kagome he smiled

"goodnight" he said then he swooped in. Her body was literally lifted into hard muscle a purring rumble vibrated from him. He pressed his lips

against her in a light kiss nipping her bottom lip, leaving a warm tingle there. He pulled away and proceeded to surprise her by kissing he cheek.

"Sleep tight" he whispered into her ear then released her an stalked out the door.

Kagome turned her unfocused eyes on her family their expressions were enough to make her snap out of it. Each was smiling and each was

forming a tiny little plan in their head she could tell.

She shook her head "whatever is running around in each of your little skulls forget it" she mumbled. Sango groaned plopping onto the couch

sighing in rapture "oh I forgot the guest rooms Miroku you and Sango are downstairs there's a shower in there and souta you and nadia are

upstairs with the kids" she said pointing out the doors. "Oh a shower sounds good" said she rocked forward in the couch gaining enough

momentum to stand eventually. Miroku followed her they all heard him ask "I could help with those hard to reach spots". He had on a perverted

grin throwing them a wink he shut the door. Shippo stretched and propelled himself into her arms he hugged her and kissed he cheek "night

mom". He picked up Luna who was still licking her sticky fingers of the blood she just had how she managed to spill a bag of blood was beside

him. All you had to do was pop in your teeth. He lifted her and let her kiss kagome's cheek then he tossed her over his shoulder ignoring her

squeal. He waved they all heard the door open Luna chattering and then the door shut.

There was crash "Shippo did it" Luna hell "Luna did it". Nadia smiled at kagome a little sheepishly "they both did it" she kiss kagome on the cheek

"night". She vanished in blur she was up the stairs "gooo to SLEEP" she yelled. The squealing noises upstairs halted. Nadia head popped out

form the railing of the stairs "still got it" she said souta sot her a grin before she disappeared and they heard the door close. Turning to his sister

the grin remained it even grew wider. "What?" She asked "oh nothing" he said darting upstairs. Kagome sighed whatever it was probably had to

do with her and Sesshoumaru. She turned all the lights off and slipped upstairs in her bedroom she briefly wondered where lulu was. However

that mystery was solved when she heard a yipping noise in Luna's and shippo's room and the responding shushing and giggling that followed.

She kicked off her clothing not bothering to turn on the lights and slipped into the shower scrubbing quickly she was clean in a few minute. She

rubbed her favorite lotion into her skin yummy vanilla. Putting on a pair of soft cotton boy shorts and a bra she left the bathroom. She grinned an

dove at her bed squealing as the cool silk brushed her warm skin. "I knew were exciting in bed" a voice erupted from the dark. Had she been a

lesser wolf she would have shriek instead she instinctively threw the first thing she could get her hands on unfortunately it was a pillow.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the light of the moonlit window "what are you doing here?" she hissed. Visiting he said shrugging he tossed the pillow

on her bed then proceeded to recline on her bed as if he belonged there. "You already visited, get out" she hissed scooting away from him. Her

eyes widened as the light showed the all he had on was a soft pair of cotton pants. "That's not very hospitable" he said she stared at him in

shocked outrage. He smirked at her expression but that smirked was wiped off when he saw a pillow hurtling at him she grinned at the satisfying

thump and lifted the pillow to do it again. She let out a squeak of surprised when he flipped her over straddling and efficiently ridding her of her

weapon. Her hands were pinned above her head "release me, now" she held said. "I don't think your in a position to make demands" he said.

Leaning closer he sniffed her she smelled nice and like vanilla. She grumbled and flipped him using all her strength she watched in satisfaction as

he sailed off her the smile died when he path led him straight through the window.

KIKYOU POV

She rolled over away from inuyasha she felt hot and sweaty after they had sex, plus she had rug burn she heard him go to sleep. Walking into

the shower she took her phone on the way looking down her eyes bugged out ten messages all from Naraku. "I need to speak with you call me

as soon as possible" he said and with each message she paled. She dropped it on the last "ANSWER BITCH". Stared at the phone in fear he knew

how had he known she jumped when the door blew down inuyasha came "kikyou are you ok?" He asked he had sensed her fear through the

door. She stared at him for a moment her eyes wide with horror then she blinked and it was gone. "Oh yeah I'm fine" she said throwing him a

smile I was going to shower. He stared at her frowning he opened his mouth to ask what exactly had scared her so much. But she said "wanna

join me in the shower?" Smiling seductively. He forgot his question following her eagerly into the shower.... She snuck away from his sleeping

body till she was outside. Quickly she dialed the number the cell phone number was busy so she call his home "naraku this is kikyou" she said......

Unbeknownst to her she was being watched.

Fade to dark  
Anyway that is the next chappy is sesshoumaru hurt? Who is watching kikyou? Will kikyou help naraku get his dirty nut job fingers on kagome?

Thanks for all the reviews I got so many soo I figured I should get out a new chappy enjoy ignore the mstakes i was in a rush to get it out of my bran. Hint, hint rins plan to keep kagome involve bloodshed and quite possibly her death. Next chapters title "The enemy of my enemy is my freind?"


	10. The enemy of my enemy is my friend?

Chappy 10

The enemy of my enemy is my friend?

"Oh **" kagome rushed to the window and stuck her head out she gasped when she saw his crumpled body. She dove out landing in a barely

audible thud crouching briefly, she then scrambled over to his body. "Sesshoumaru are u ok?" She let out a gasp of shock as she was yanked

onto his body. He expected a let me go and a tirade of insults to follow it he didn't expect her to slumped against him and let out a sigh of relief.

He took the opportunity to stroke her hair and the subtle dip in her back. "I'm fine I meant to do that" he said, she smiled against his chest "sure"

she said rising. He was surprised when she stroked a hand through his hair, he face was slightly blank she seemed to be somewhere else he

watched a pained expression cross her face. "Actually I did we figured you would like to go for a run participate in actual Were activities" he

commented. "Huh we?" She opened her senses and suddenly they were they all of sesshoumarus pack waiting for her to join them. Her stretched

its claws urging her to go join frolic become part of a pack family, clearly the wolf was sick of the constant solitude it felt it was subjected to.

"I can't go" she said watching them come out one by one there was inuyasha who was completely soaked along with kikyou. She registered that

the were naked as The day they'd been born, she blushed and looked away she spotted kaede. They teens she come to know as the band of

seven they seemed to have quite a tight friendship. Kuji the short red head with amber eyes and hana the tallest one in the group had darker

hair and large blue eyes. Jiro ,and kiro were the twins one jiro was male and kiro was female sharing an impish grin soft pale green eyes and

platinum blond hair. Rain was the more silent strong type with dark eyes and dark hair, ginko was the most goofy of the group and the one she'd

seen catching the fish he sported a purple Mohawk and had cool gray eyes. The last was hakaku the more muscle bound of the males had his

curly thick brown hair in a pony tail and was reclining against a tree with rain watching the rest of the group biker over some thing with mild

amusement in his eyes.

Their parents chose to ignore the bickering. Yet they all seemed to snap to attention when she said I "I can't go". "Why?" rin asked kagome

started to talk but was rudely interrupted by sesshoumaru "because she plans to leave us and she doesn't want to make it any harder than it

already is going to be isn't that right kagome" sesshoumaru stated. She sighed and began to try explain "well your out of luck because I plan on

making it hard for you I want the thought of you even leaving us for one moment to send you in absolute grief". She frowned "why are you doing

this?" She asked in a pained voice 'because the thought of you leaving is completely incomprehensible to me because it makes my beast grieve

because you are mine kagome hugurashi' he thought all of this yet he did not say it. "Because he's an ** and what sesshoumaru wants his get

so are you coming or not?" Inuyasha said lightening the mood. Kagome stared back at sesshoumaru something wasn't right but against her btter

nature she wanted as much time with them that she could squeeze out. Fear held her back fear that sesshoumaru would succeed in his goal thus

bringing their doom. "Fine I'll go" she said a cheer went up.

" Does that mean we can go too?" shippo ask kagome looked to her window to see seven heads sticking out. She sighed and the took that as a

yes her naked son somersaulted out the window changing in the air he landed dark red and orange wolf, lulu leap after him in an excited yip.

Miroku jumped next "ill catch you sango" he said she snorted and dove out changing in mid air sailing over his head she land in a soft patch of

grass a chocolate colored wolf with black tipped ears and a large belly. Miroku grinned and change in a matching color of chocolate a darker color

running to his mate he sniffed her. Kagome looked up luna seemed to be trying to wriggle out of her fathers arms. "Maybe we shouldn't go" souta

said "you may come nothing will happen that will endanger your child or wife" sesshoumaru stated. Luna yipped in excitement and wriggled out of

her father arms out the window she squeezed her eyes change into a wolf with the use of her mental abilities. However unlike a werewolf she

was smaller and more wolf like not at all resembling a werewolf. Her mother nadia dove out next urging her husband who followed landing

awkwardly as he was still a newborn "ok close your eyes and visualize the wolf, think of the cool grass beneath you paws the smell of the night"

nadia said helping her husband with his change. He changed slowly forming piece by piece giving his wife a wolfish grin when he succeeded. She

smirked back and changed too the pack seemed unsettled by them so they kept a distance well except for luna who seemed to believe all was

peachy keen. In the end of it all they were all beasts forces of nature created by circumstances uncontrollable to them and all equally dangerous.

Kagome shook her head this would be an odd night shippo and luna seemed to be having a battle of sorts with lulu who was holding her own

against the two all they were was a ball of fur rolling around. "We thought we'd let you join the festivities tonight" sesshoumaru said. Kagome

quirked her head at him "what festivities?" She asked. "You'll see" he said taking cue all the pack changed simultaneously. She found herself

looking out into a field of color and beauty incomparable. The colors black mixed with red, silver, browns and one with a purple streak down his

back they all darted into the forest let out yips of excitement. She sputtered when a pair of pants hit her in the face she caught a flash of

sesshoumarus smirk and a better flash of his toned ** and in the next moment her was the silver wolf with the same smirk in his eyes.

She stared at the wolf turn around she commanded reaching for the strap of her bra. He instead proceeded to sit and stare she sighed and

turned before unsnapping it. Then she thought of the dilemma of her own **. Sighed she glanced back and he grinned at her well bore his teeth

was more like it she tossed of the underwear and changed but she could still feel his laughter. Turning to face him she expected some mirth in his

eyes but there was none instead she saw a look of such rage her hackles rose.

Then she remembered her back. The fang marks the incited her change and the twin claw mark three each on her back in perfect symmetry of

each other. Werewolfs were warrior an as warrior the scar proudly display the hard won fight and told a story each wound in flicked by another

Were glowed glaring pale blue in the moonlight and on her pale skin it was a becon.

He came close to her she was still confused as to why he was so angry. He licked her muzzle and nuzzled her neck letting out a rumbling growl to

soothee her. He turned and yip at the rest to get their attention."Follow me and keep close" he commanded darting off she followed shippo, rin

and luna were next then souta and nadia, miroku and sango were long gone with the pack. The forest was a blur and the freedom of stretch her

haunches and paws gave her energy enough to pull up next to him. Looking at him using peripheral vision she grinned the dove forward using all

her strength the she stretched her body with every leap feeling her rib stretch in protest. She heard his excited yip followed by his laughter "the

chase is on little wolf" she felt hot breath on her hind legs. It startled her enough for her to stumble then crash he of course crashed into her and

they both skidded to a stop in a heap in the center of a clearing. Shippo ran out behind them followed by rin and luna who seemed to have been

racing as well which was confirmed when shippo yelled tie and they began to squable over that. Kagome looked around everyone was in wolf

form there was a circle in the center and they all seemed to be waiting on something. Sesshoumaru next to her sighed and padded into the

center "the annual challenge for pack alpha will be held tonight all challengers enter the ring last one in the ring wins" he stepped out. The first

two wolf dove in one was fairly large and bear like in statue kovas and the ather ganki was lithe. Kagome flopped onto the floor and watched in

rapt fascination as they proceeded to claw, bite tear muscle the field was bloody and in the end both kovas and ganki fell. She expected hatred to

roll off of them in waves but they simply turned to their human forms and walked out laughing an chatting like the best of freinds. Mirokus seemed

excited his hair stood on end and sango next to him had the same edge kagome, shrugged it must be an alpha thing she thought. Several battles

later inuyasha trotted into the ring making her smile with his exaggeration. He faced rashka the wolf that had defeated the others the winner

would fight sesshoumaru the temporary alpha. Sesshoumaru yipped the fight started while rashkas strategy had gotten him this far inuyasha

pure unadulterated instinct, rage and god help him his tendency to leap before thought got him this far. She watched in rapt fascination inuyasha

dove forward his strategy clear and simple and straight take down and rashka's was to let him wear himself out. She felt her muscles tense in

reaction to the battle occurring before her all the moves she would have made in their stead if she were in either position.

As quickly as it started it ended inuyasha fooled them all in the final second he used strategy and taunted rashka. He purposely began copy he as

if he were a pup. Rashka lost it and was the first to dive inuyasha rolled over quickly and clamped unto the underside of his neck twisting till the

other wolf lay beneath him in a submissive position. Then he released knowing he won both opponents gave each other brief nods of respect and

departed. Kikyou seemed oddly sullen throughout the whole thing she seemed almost out of it somewhere else. Kagome had to admit as a wolf

kikyou was a sleek dark creature of elegance that was aw inspiring. Right now it was obvious from her eyes that she was somewhere else her

vision was unfocused.

KIKYO POV

"Naraku this is kikyou" she said "SHUT THE ** AND lissssten clearly!" his voice went from a roar to a threatening his. Her knees felt weak and she

fell on them feeling herself get wet. For once this made her slightly ashamed she didn't comprehend how his anger and uncaring behavior got her

off. She didn't understand how inuyasha who treated her sweetly never made her act like this, sure she felt something but it was never quite so

intense. Right now her nipples were tight the power he had and the fierce way he displayed it made her pant. "You said you had a boyfriend with

silver hair? RIGHT?" He asked "well yah inuyasha has silver hair but so does his brother" she said clueless as to why he was asking her this

information. She began to think of was she could get to him at the moment without raising inuyasha suspicions. She didn't understand what was

wrong with her the huskiness of his voice made her remember the feel of his breath against her thighs before he submerged her in a sea of

blinding pleasure. She snapped out of it surprised to see she unknowingly unsnapped her pants and was now stroking her wet **. "ARE YOU

PAYING ATTENTION" he screamed "yes" she said yanking her hand out of her pants. "The woman I'm looking for is there I need you to keep her

there after you find her" he stated calmly. She was surprised how the hell had he know, she decided to go along with it. "I'm gonna need more

information so I can spot her" she said, his sigh of exasperation told her he didn't want to tell her. "Her name is kagome and you saw the **

picture If you can't spot her your dumber than I thought, you will find her because it is important to your health" he stated. That gave her pause

"I have sent you help, your going to need it" he said ominously. The audible click sounded in her ear she was frozen stiff and scared.

The sound of the wind reached her ear and grew she dismissed it but it rose in sound till it sounded like a whirling tornado was headed her way.

She gasped holding up her hands as the leaves on the ground flew at her cut her as the wind came upon her. Then it stopped calm quite gone as

suddenly as it came. Before her a statuesque woman stood tall black and blue naked in her birthday suit. Somehow she manage to perspire

beauty and a fierceness that made kikyo want to retreat. Around her neck was a collar thick leather with a metal attachment that lay against her

spine before protruding into the very skin itself. Thin spider like tentacles extended from the contraption around to her ribs just under her skin so

the appeared to be black veins.

Kikyo jumped as the woman tossed something at her a box. She reached for it when she saw naraku's insignia on it relaxing somewhat she

opened inside she found more information on this kagome woman than she would ever need. She felt something scratch at her hand under the

box she flipped it and found a note bloody and old.

You must not let him find the woman he will kill you and i for warning you I as well. The minute he finds her you become obsolete useless. I will aid

you and you will aid me. I help you save your ** you help me get my freedom and there is only one way to achieve

this. Naraku must die!

Kikyou stopped reading she looked to the woman why had she not said all this out loud. She then noticed the collar attached around her neck

and the woman nodded, kikyou nodded back in understanding. "My name is kagura I am here to help you seek and capture kagome hugurashi"

kagura said. "You can call me kikyou" kikyou replied could she trust this woman how could she not know if the words written on the bloodied

sheet were lies?.

Kikyou sighed as she thought of kagura who was now taking a rest in the basement of the house could she trust her. Could the enemy of her

enemy be her friend? No she would never consider that that woman was too cold and ally yes a friend never.

Unbeknownst to her, her interaction with naraku and kagura was watched by two people. One at the moment was looking at her peripherally

kane was sure sesshoumaru would be interested in what he learned.

High at top a tree soulless eyes watched kikyou naraku would be interested in what she saw as well, too bad, for now kanna simply watched and

wait for her moment. The future she saw fluctuated so many times she feared the bleakness she sometimes saw would be victorious. She was

not a creature that sought happiness merely peace to rot and die. She sometimes wondered what was wrong with her the lack of emotion she

knew was not normal but she couldn't force herself to feel it. She was a detachment a flaw in the plan a creature neither alive nor dead simply

existing. She looked to the star she had no purpose she desired neither mate nor offspring she sometimes wondered what she'd been before

naraku but who knew certainly no her. The moon glinted off the silver metallic collar unlike kagura, tentacle like whips stretched up her neck

disappearing underneath the skin of her hair.

NARAKU

Naraku fiddled with the armrest of the plane again "I'm coming kagome and this time you haven't got a chance in hell". His blood red eyes glinted

with feral lust for blood.

Hi you guys I demand reviews!...... please :)

Coming up next rin suceeds in keeping kagome but is mortally wounded, kagome makes her decision as to if she stays or goes, kikyou realizes she is losing control of her goals can she keep it together as the truth spills and her true character is revealed or is it? (If i've done this right you have more wuestions than answers) stay tuned :)


	11. Infiltration: no more lies

hi guys hope you don't hate me too much I have six gigantic excuses ap exams, competitions, finals, grad bash or night, prom and graduation all crushed

into a short amount of time which was horrible but its over 'sniff' which is worse but screw all that cuz college is were its at.

so on to chappy 11 is her bite worse than her bark?

Of course in the end it came down to inuyasha vs sesshoumaru, knowing it would be an insult to fake losing sesshoumaru searched for to best way to fake it and not look like he was faking it. His wolf on the other hand had other idea's like crush your brother and take kagome as mate which was also not a terrible idea so it was quite the conundrum. He watched her watch him with curiousity that ferociously adorable head cocked to the side, tail thumping in the grass so he winked at her and laughed mentally when her head snapped backward and she looked surprised. Her attention was gone when rin, shippo and luna rolled past her a in a ball of fur which naturally would be ignored if rin and luna were not growling quite so ferociously. The argument seemed to be over who could play with shippo well more who didn't want to share shippo. A snarl tore from kagomes throat that split them apart, she smirked pleased when they sat next to her all quietly cowed. Sesshoumaru briefly imagined her with their pups, he frowned this was escalating rapidly if he was already imagining her belly laden with his pups as well as the fun involved in making said pups. The match begun, he heard the heavy footfalls of inuyasha coming for him and mentally shook his head inuyasha was louder than a stampeding elephant. He made his choice, the moment she looked up and her eyes glinted in a smile of encouragement.

kikyo watched silently praying inuyasha would be sucessful sesshoumaru was clearly intrested in that kagome woman and if inyasha lost she would be competition. She wanted her safety things were getting complicated all she'd ever wanted was to be alpha beside a proud strong male wolf and feel protected. Now she wasn't sure about anything inuyasha was a good man but crossing naruku was like signing her own death certificate she sighed after the match she would make her decision hopefully not the wrong one.

Watching his brother come at him full force sesshoumaru smiled inuyasha blinked in mid step before he dove confusion and hesitation on his face but it was too late his body far ahead of his mind. Sesshoumaru simply dove underneath twisted and sunk his teeth into his furry neck careful not to break the skin he wrenched inuyasha's body forward and underneath his body, swiftly pining him by planting a heavy front paw on his ribs which he could now easily break. The match was over he was alpha looking over his brother body he was pleased to see a flash of mild admiration in her eyes and grinned at her. He grunted when he felt a swift kick to his belly and his brother scrambled out from under him they stared each other down, the tension hailing down a silence in the pack trees rustled almost as if speaking amongst themselves.

Then inuyashas tongue lolled out and he panted "whatever i'm still beta" with that he turned and swished his tail trotting out of the circle. Quite a few people breathe sighs of relief, leave to inuyasha to be comic relief both participants left the circle pride's unscathe. Sesshoumaru joined kagome flopping next to her "impressive" she said "i know" he rumbled ego large "i could take you easy" she said with confidence that said quite a lot. "Anytime anywhere" he said breathing into one ear it twitched "what do i get when i win" she asked "a special surprise" he said with a smirk in his voice "keep it in your pants" she mumbled "what pants?" he asked she smirked at the furry silver beast next to her. Ignoring him she moved on to another topic "are the matches done?" she asked "not quite the once for alpha are done the ones for alpha mate are not" he rumbled. Casting a glance in her direction he was please to see a frown flit across her face so quickly he could have imagined it, what made him sure was the cold mask that replaced it whenever she tried to hide what she was feeling she became an ice queen he liked her better on fire.

When rin trotted into the ring kagome became more animated "whats rin doing?" she questioned. "She is my ward and she assumes the tittle of the alpha mate until she relinquishes said title" he said smirking she looked horrified and disgusted. "what! you agreed to this? they'll tear her to bits" kagome said and she wouldn't let them with that she stood he admired her posture that of the mother wolf protecting its pup even the look of anger and disgust she was giving him was beautiful. "They will not, all females have agreed to wait till she is able to properly defend herself, they simply walk in submit and walk out" he said patiently. "oh" she took several steps closer to the ring before sitting her entire frame was tense. Shippo and luna were tense as well shippo liked rin and according to luna no matter what problems they had if anyone was going to bring the pain upon rin it was going to be her.

One after the other the female wolves walked in submitted and trotted out, till it was kikyo's turn she had been absentminded till this point she strolled in casually till she was literally toe to toe with rin who had to look up. Giving her a feral grin she barked grinning even wider when rins body twitched the tension in the air was palpable. Understandably kikyo always did this but she had stayed far to long in the ring kikyo all the while was rationalizing she wouldn't hurt the pup only make her submit through fear then she would be alpha mate and have the protection of the pack and she so desperately needed that sesshoumaru would now be a bonus when earlier he had been the prize. she barked again rin twitched backward mostly confusion in her eyes not fear, kikyo felt her ire rise that this pup would presume to be safe in the same ring with her. "Sssssubmit!" she hissed in lycanthropic language pleased on the side lines inuyasha stood in confusion _what was she doing?_, when the little pups eyes widened and a minute amount of fear seeped in, and in those few moments the answer came upon rin she hoped this would work this was the only way she could keep kagome. kikyo batted at her she dodged, tensing before she dove clawing at kikyos face long enough to startle the wolf she sunk her teeth in the first bit of flesh that gave under her teeth and held on praying her plan would work. kikyo's instincts kicked in and she tried her best to rip the little wolf of growls and feral snarl ripped from her lung as the pack watched stunned never having expected an outcome like this. In as frantic move she swung her paw upward at rin's belly even as the splintering of ribs could be heard sesshoumaru stood but it was a waste kagome was already in the ring.

she caught rin's body gently with her teeth curving her gums over them she lay the pup down gently a mournful howl ripped from her lungs when rin went limp she wasn't breathing then her heart beat stopped. kagome nudged her with her nose expecting some response refusing to believe rin was gone. The intense amount of confusion grief and anger she was feeling allowed her wolf to do what it hadn't been able to do ever it broke free and with all that grief and anger pumping through only one person upon whom to relieve it on came to mind, kikyou. The speed at which kagome turned on kikyou was shocking she was a blur spikes made of thorns grew upward in a circle around rins body curving in protecting it. "It was an accident" kikyo moaned "this won't be" kagome growled kikyo shuddered fear reeked off her body she hadn't expected this turn of events she was even more doomed than she thought. kagome dove forward the earth before her rose in a slow incline untill she towered above kikyo her maw opened a gaping hole so large and wide many backed away when they heard her mandible dislocate and open futher an inhuman sound of rage and pain rose from that deep cavern coupled with wind the knock kikyo back and circled the ring closing her in, kagomes eyes glinted with a new light of madness. kikyo turned away not wanting to look at her she willed her legs to move but the proved useless fear paralyzed her for the first time in her life. All she felt in warning of attack was that for one millisecond the world went quite and all she could her was her heart beat almost in farewell then the world came alive almost unbearably fast. She was crushed under heavy weight teeth sharper and far stronger than rins where in her neck breathing was and impossibility she couldn't scream she couldn't beg and she felt her body being tossed much like rins then sharp claws raked down her rib cage. This time she did cry she screamed for inuyasha whom she had forsaken and for a moment she saw him he had tried to come whether to save or kill her himself it didn't matter sesshoumaru held him back. She never knew a wolfs body knew how to scream but it did the sound was unnatural but it came nonetheless as kagome forced her muzzle into her rib cage seeking what she knew would be her death.

"mama no" rin hoarse voice came dispelling the chaos so suddenly shocking everyone into another deep silence, kagome released kikyo and was with rin almost suddenly she nuzzled rin with a bloody muzzle "your ok?" kagome asked more than confused "i always was i did it so you could stay now you have to stay" rin said and promptly proceeded to pass out. Seshoumaru understood rin had just incited a domino effect kikyo defeated her making kikyo alpha female as revolting as that was kagome had just defeated kikyo making her alpha female making her part of the pack a grin grew across his face making her his soon to be mate. He tested in out reaching out he searched and almost jumped for joy when he connected with her mind easily. he found resistance when he tried to enter it the pack sensing what he was attempting to do always tried to infiltrate her mind out of sheer curiousity to know more about their new family and her defense held this time she turned to them. She could feel the sudden pressure she knew what is was because she often talked her entire family in such away she frowned they shouldn't be able to access her mind she was not part of their pack or family. She began to be able to separate them and was able identify them by then she had a migrane and the battle continued the harder she stared them down the harder they tried and how could she blame them she put forth a challenge and as wolves they were trying to overcome it. she felt a migrane pulse eradically in her skull her family watched on in confusion luna and souta coluld not see it but nadia the oldest vampire including miroku, sango, and shippo could see the powerful mental energy crackling in the air.

Kagome stepped back the sheer strain had made her revert to standing on two legs she still retained her wolf body with oddly furry human legs. She pushed them back pleased when some backed off but others were far stronger than she gave them credit and of course the most powerful was sesshoumaru's what made it hard to push him away was he wasn't trying to get in forcefully as he was caressing almost seducing her mind turning it against her. The fact that her wolf was reaching for him wasn't helping the more effort she put into keeping him of the more she weakened. The fur began to vanish slowly crawling up her leg like a vine leaving behind smooth skin. In minutes she was in full human flesh and now the battle had whittle down to her and sesshoumaru, the mental strain was obvious he seemed to be changing back as well he took measured steps herding her in. Then just like that the fur was gone and she lost concentration a temporary glance below the belt well to be more specific below his belt and he slid into her mind easily grin as he read her first thought. Almost as if he'd opened a gate the other join him entering her mind.

He understood the error when it was to late a lone wolf like kagome wasn't used to a large pack family always in her head. The more the others swarmed around her thoughts and memories the more he felt her fade. He ordered them out but she shut down and they were all pushed from her mind except for him he remained connected to her and when she fell so did he.

Kagome POV

Mint oh how she loved that smell it reminded her of, she squinted opening her eyes sesshoumaru his silver hair glinted in the moonlight his face hiden in the shadows was really close to her well she was looking at his chin she had to look upward to get a look at his face. Looking around she took in her sououndings this was her house, "_RIN_" the moment the thought took flight in her head she attempted to rise "she's fine" a strong arm repinned her down. she frown he heard her thoughts "yes" she didnt want him in her thought she want him gone she wanted them all gone it was to much. "Too bad you got us we are as much of a part of you as you are of us" he rumbled out she twisted away or made a feeble attempt only to be wrenched back into place she hated them she hated him most of all for forcing her into the corner she now was in. She twitched when he chuckled harshly in second she was pinned onto her back "you hate us why? for welcoming you into our home? and family? for making you a part of us? and you hate me?" he said with a chuckle "the has got to be the most blasphemous lie i've heard yet you dont hate me you might love me" he stated ignoring her gasp of outrage. "That's the only damn reason you hate all of this you love being here, you love this place. you love the people, you love rin its all in your head you can deny it all you want" he hissed the expresion of anger on his face made her shrink from him his eyes glinted as he loomed over her. "No" she whispered almost feebly "yes" he hissed "you belong with me because its completely natural your wolf calls to mine and the only reason you could lie through your pretty little teeth was because i couldn't here her before i can now kagome she wont lie for you the only thing you hate is the way i make you feel" he stated.

She blinked at him and he watched her eyes go from frantic to cool her facial muscles relax "NO!" he said she wasn't pulling that ice queen shit on him not now. He attacked her the best way he knew how he kissed her she gasp almost as if bought to life again and he took his chance his tongue slid in. He groaned she tasted sweeter than he could ever imagine, coaxing her tongue he flicked his against her toying with her he too her mouth in a forceful kiss of passion, she let out a moan of frustration as he left her lips. He at her nipped her lips nibbling her jawline, kissing her neck "no" she said rising above the haze of passion encircling her she sat up nearly knocking their heads together he was force to release her and ended up stradling her. He relaxed pretty confident she was going no and the tantalizing view of breast his hands itched to touch them so he crossed them. "what exactly are you saying no to kagome?" he asked looming over her leaning in close smirking as she had to lean back leaving her breasts at a perfect angle to suckled. "I'm saying no to you get off" she said arching "ahh ahh be careful with all that bucking" he said stroking a hand up her rib cage "NO!" she yelled "yes" he said cupping her breast "no" she said pulling away just as he pinched the tip, she let out a tortured moan and arched "yes" she whispered "so now its yes" he said "no...yes" she said arching.

He lay her down kissing the tip of her nipple smirking when she sunk her fingers into his hair tugging insistently "yes?" he asked his breath fanning against her nipple arched. "yes" he mused circling the tip with his finger in a fiery path which he drew to the other nipple "yes, but yes to what to me no no better yet yes to us" he said leaning down to kiss each erect nipple each now a dark rosy color the contrasted her creamy breasts. _yes_ she thought, she let out a startled shriek when he completely absorbed one nipple, swirling his tongue around it a suckling gently she moan frevently raking her nails over his back urging him on silently. Nipping at her nipple lightly he was enjoying her cries of pleasure, syrepticiously he slipped a hand between her parted thighs lightly stroking her clit, whimpers escaped her parted lips as he circled her throbbing clit, she angled her hips and still he evaded her. By then she was burning blood rushing through her veins frantically and heart pounding she parted her thighs wider that was all he needed an invitation in he was more than happy stroke her into a maddening orgasm she moaned finishing in a whimper and her body shuddered. He sensed something was wrong their eyes connected for a second she seem shell shocked her head dropped back into the pillows and keep sinking as if she were forcefully trying to bury herself then with lightening speed she brought it forward and he as he felt was pain. He didn't feel her scramble out from under him but he did hear the door his eyes snapped open "GOD DAMN IT that hurt" he said leaping over the bed he tore the door of it hinges and leapt into the hallway a flash of her creamy backside going down the stairs was his reward. He leaped again all the way down the stairs ignoring the chuckle he heard as he rounded the corner after her he was pretty sure some of the pack were going to enjoy watching him suffer at the hands of his mate. He squinted she was mere inched from him yet she eluded him he reached for her _almost _she opened the door and dove out like a bat out of hell and crashed into somebody a tangle of limp she struggle all she saw was dark hair much like her own "its been a while since i've seen you this naked kagome" a voice said with a chuckle. Fear descended upon her _naraku? _

I'll just leave it here :D review please and tell me how much you hate me for the cliffy or the second cliffy for those of you who already read this

srry i had to try to correct it courtesy of Shikikira :) , college is great for me but sucks for u cuz i'm busy actually i felt like adding more


	12. The Expendables: Continued

HA-LO fellow readers, writers and reviewers ok on with the show i'll pester you l8r

She looked up and relief settled through her body just as she was yanked away, sesshoumaru assumed it was because he saved her he was wrong she squirmed out his grasp and hugged the person she had just been scared to death of. He now paid attention to the male sleek black hair in a pony tail ice blue eyes average build for a healthy male wolf and an arrogant smirk on his face as he hugged a naked kagome reaching behind the front door he grasped the curtains yanked them down and pulled the two apart long enough to wrap said curtain around kagome. It was somewhat crude and unworthy of her beauty but it was better than having the other wolf ogle her. "kouga what are you doing here?" she asked blushing after the way seshoumaru had just covered her up making her realize she'd been naked "a better question why are you running around naked? not that i mind" kouga said blue eyes twinkling. _Kouga what a putrid name_ sesshoumaru thought when was she going to introduce him "i wasn't running around naked, i was ummm running away naked" she said blushing as she recalled why she huffed and the curtain dropped. Kouga's eyebrows when sky high removing his shirt he handed it to her as much as he enjoyed seeing her naked it unnerved him that it had taken another male's intrusion to give him the pleasure and the thought that she was so comfortable with another was not good not good at all. She covered herself quickly blushing still and the all shared a moment of silence broken by sesshoumaru "do you plan on continuing the chase or are you coming back inside?" he said addressing kagome the look in his eyes told her if she ran he would follow her to the ends of the earth. Ignoring him she stepped back inside followed by sesshoumaru who kicked the door shut in kouga's startled face kagome turned to address the dark haired wolf her long time childhood friend and found him missing "where?.." she mused to herself.

The calm knock echoed into the hallway she looked at sesshoumaru eyes wide _he wouldn't?_ the insistent knock sounded again followed by her name _he did. I don't like him _his voice in her head was unnerving _why? _she said unknowingly pleasingly him by mentally answering him. With her question he remained silent his eyes a ominously blank and hollow he wouldn't tell her. Kagome opened the door "sorry about that kouga" the dark wolf shrugged and smiled good naturedly though on the inside he was boiling "its okay it was probably a reflex" he said letting kagome lead him to a chair sesshoumaru followed them oblivious to his nakedness. kouga sat kagome opened her lips to pepper him with more questions when she was lifted off her feet and dragged upstairs "what do you think your doing!" she questioned the front door opened and sango, miroku, souta, nadia, and luna walked in mouths dropped open at the sight of a naked sesshoumaru and a barely covered up kagome going up the stairs. Luna giggled "mama look at his.." her mother clapped a firm hand over her mouth and her father placed one over her eyes both ignored her struggling. "Whats? holy shit!" shippo exclaimed staring at both of them blatanly before solemly handing his mother his jacket which was much appreciated by sesshoumaru she used it as a skirt of sorts the boy refused to look in their direction after that but he was also distracted as his eyes landed on kouga. Shippo emitted a short yip of joy and dove at the older wolf and received a boisterous hug, luna wriggling out of her parents hands pitched forward in momentum at the naked bodies of both kagome and sesshoumaru her parents mouths dropped open in horror at the imminent collision but she avoided collision quickly swerving around them she too dove at kouga her speed and collision with both shippo and the bronze wolf pitching the leather sofa backward "mama koouga" luna squealed even though all they could see was the kouga's flailing legs.

Sesshoumaru now tired of all the affection the wolf was getting strode out with his prize in his arms once he was upstairs in his rooms he dropped the flailing woman on the bed closing the door behind him she bounced off belatedly expecting he wanted to continue what they never finished but gasped in surprise as a large shirt hit her square in the face followed by a gruff "wear it" which she quickly did her lips twisting in a pout as the shirt all but floated around her. He turned to face her now dressed and smirked until she uttered five small words "I want to see rin" she stared up at him and the look in her eyes was that of a worried mother nodding in agreement he opened his arms surprised when she crawled into them and let him hold her for the moment. He quickly took her to the room opposite to theirs and when he opened the door he himself was shocked to see inuyasha face marred with worry placing a cooling towel on the small child's forehead. Sesshoumau frowned unacustomed to seeing any display of tenderness for any living being from inuyasha even with kikyo his was rough. "shes better cooler than yesterday" inuyasha mummured his tone merely whisper sesshoumaru registered what he saw in his brothers eyes and felt an immediate unwanted softening, inuyasha felt it was his fault after all it had been his woman to put rin in this situation but he need not feel that way the blame would rest solely on kikyou shoulders.

Naraku stepped off the plane walking but a short distance to the waiting mercedes, the door was opened by one of his many and always faceless servants and his was in the door closing in a gentle click he savored the scent of the fresh leather quickly smoothing a finger through his dark hair. He gaze was empty for a minute as he saw her in her mind he savored the brief memory of her and for a moment he could almost smell her he blinked and she was gone, he stared at kanna the small childs disconcerting eyes gazed back at him naked in all her glory she was spectacular but she wasn't what he wanted she was submissive not like his mate lavender eyes gazed at him blinking every sixty seconds pale white hair glowed outshining the white leather. "speak" he commanded the slit that was her mouth parted "she is there, kikyou has failed she was greedy she wanted power and she lost when facing kagome but her blunder has doomed you as well, kagome is the intended of the alpha" kanna said hollow voice enchanting him before her words registered.

"INTENDED? WHERE IS KAGURA?" he asked "she is still in the basement unaware of kikyou misdeeds she may very well be as good as dead" kanna said carefully omitting the letter kagura gave kikyou. She didnt wince when he roared in anger or when he raked his claws over the glass window shattering it or when his tore the pristine leather seats to shreds or when he dug those very claws into her body dragging her to him. Her mind did fracture with the tiniest amount of shock when she heard the whizzing zip of his zipper and his manhood sprung free her mind for the first time in her creation was alive and she knew without a doubt she finally found something she had an opinion about she did not want this she fought against the spindly tentacles that harnessed her mind into the submission of her body even as the extremely hot flesh was placed at her underdeveloped opening and the large mass began to try to invade her, his hands spanned her tiny rib cage keeping her pliant body in place as he drew back for what would be a painful tearing plunge the car stopped suddenly and she was sent crashing from those tainted arms as the drive gruffly said "we have arrived master". Naraku growled quickly forgetting her righting his clothing he left the car hollow eyes glassed over and pinkenned tears fell from eyes unused to tears she sent a silent thanks to jaken, the driver had saved her.

She left the car just naked as she entered it something she wished she could now change she wanted clothing better yet she wanted to be a male, being female was suddenly so hard. Her eyes flitted to the tall dark imposing house decrepit and disgusting like its new master, those same eyes turned to the gnarled hand that held the shiny silver handle of the door, to the bald short liver spotted man and sent silent thanks those gray eyes flickered in response the imposing figure in front of them remained unaware. Kagura shifted entering the tiny window ignoring the searing pain as her body was invaded by splinters soon she was in the basement she removed them and sighed kikyo had made an error her position was compromised the spindly tentacles hummed burning her smoke rising off her flesh _he knew_ she wasn't sure what that meant but the possibility was that she was now expendable. As the heat increased she realized she would be dead soon the tentacles wrapped around her tight and she felt constriction in her chest. Looking at the up to the door at the end of the stairway she started the climb someone had to be able to help her and in exchange they could have all the information on naraku they wanted the constriction increasing biting back her pride she screamed for all she was worth. The keening screech alerting those in the house that they were not alone.

Short right! so shoot me preferably in writing use that button over there the says 'review' then pull the trigger :)

**SO pray TELL do YA like IT? yes naraku very much like a child without his favorite toy and there will be some intresting parings in the future two you might see coming one that will gross you out and another that willhave a question mark hanging over your heads at the complete insanity of my mind :D reviews please, also i've been updating a lot more slowly because i'm writing a new story void of grammer errors and filled well lets just say you'll look like this :O throughout most of it. My goal is to make sure I'm able to update rapidly and have less errors so bare with me and if there are any errors please point them out I'm actually seeking to make my writing evolve and be less taxing to read.**

Hi again, I've decide to add to this chapter because this is the continuation that i didnt put in.

**So the continuation…**

Quite suddenly she was shoved behind a large male figure by and equally large hand, this was preposterous she didn't need protecting she wasn't a weakling of any sort. Shoving the large hand she sprinted to the door "watch rin" she commanded inuyasha, sesshoumaru repressed the growl his beast wished to unleash. As their chosen it was his right to protect what was theirs and she was making that difficult in a mere blur of moments he was behind her. The location the door to the basement, now flung wide open she peered down in the direction the pained wailing was emanating from. Reaching past her he flicked a light switch on, kouga arms laden with two pup came around the corner followed by nadia and souta, who quickly step in front of him protecting the children.

All the while kagome stared down in shock the woman before her was on the brink of death. She didn't know her but from of the look of all those tentacle shaped marks swimming underneath her skin she had an idea as to who she belonged to. "Help me" the sound didn't register to her, all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ear and she could think was once more naraku had found her once more she would have to flee. The only difference was she didn't want to this time she wanted to stay with her son, with rin, with kaede and unbelievably most of all with sesshoumaru despite the fact that he was and imposing, egotistical male occasionally. "Please" the weak woman reached toward her "kago..me" she said, there was no shock at the fact that the woman knew her name. Sesshoumaru behind her currently at the moment was doing his minds version of jumping for joy the thoughts flying through her head had all been registered by him.

Despite the insults the floated in at the end he was pleased "are ye going to watch her die or help her?" kaede's voice rung through at the moment snapping the staring adults out of it. "sesshoumaru pick her up and put her on the couch…. Please, souta I'm going to need you for this one I'm not as good at healing as you are" kagome whispered before heading to the living room to collect herself. Behind her souta nodded, nadia directed kouga in kaede's direction and he quickly followed her to the kitchen, where she began to concoct a healing soup. Sesshoumaru followed her instructions lifting the weak female, he could feel her skin and flesh tightening in the areas where he could see the faint bruises and tentacle shapes, she must have been in excruciating pain. Quickly he place he on the couch, and backed away, kagome quickly began working calming herself she prepared for the hardest task of any one practicing witch craft "kagome" she snapped out it. Turning to her brother "what?"she questioned "is this wise you know who she works for" souta said regardless of the fact that he didn't enjoy to see people suffer. Kagome hesitated, and began to reply when a chuckle cut off said reply "no one could ever hate that bastard as much as me… well except for you that is" the feeble voice hissed out from blood splattered lips. "please help and I will help you destroy him I swear" kagura asked red honeyed eyes shut in pain and choked gasp left her lips, the distinct sound of two of her ribs snapping echoed through the room.

Kagome looked to souta who simply nodded and handed her the small incision knife, in second she propelled herself from her body into kagura using astral projection. The pain was overwhelming but it helped her locate the tentacles, the empty body that no longer contain her soul pitched forward and began to cut extracting the first one. In an instant souta was there to heal the wound and seal it shut. Sesshoumaru watched in stoic shock. There were things about his intended he had yet to learn. The process continued for hours and the woman continued to have labored breathing, the body of kagome leaned forward and began to make incisions above her heart peeling back layers of flesh. Kagura thankfully had gone unconscious long ago, soon carved away the last layer and there it was the last tentacle squeezing kagura's heart.

It was so twisted and imbedded in some of the flesh and arteries it took several minutes to pry it free, by then the heart itself began to beat unevenly. Kagome left the body, sesshoumaru noticed the change in her she seemed suddenly present, at least now she had the capacity to blink. Grasping her brother's hand she placed the other on his chest feeding him some power, he was much better at fusing and sealing flesh. The flesh began to seal and the heart began to stead the layers of pulled back flesh were sealed as well. As souta fit the last layer which was compromised of her skin and prepared to heal it by drawing on kagome strength the hand holding his slipped free and she collapsed from her seat.

The pale face was enough to tell him she had reached her limits the astral possession and body puppetry was hard enough and then she pushed the rest into him to heal the woman. Sesshoumaru darted forward and collected her limp body looking her over for any injuries, before pulling her closer into an embrace _she's pale_ he thought. With a smile, souta sealed the layer of skin and slipped from his seat as well only to be caught by his wife nadia who had been close by.

Kanna pov

She watched all of this before turning to the master "kagura is dead just as you wished" she said, naraku nodded with a slight smile. "Good, she always was feisty and stubborn, not like you unlike your sister was a thorn in my side, a good fuck but a thorn in my side nonetheless". Kanna remained quiet "you know I've been wondering kanna….." he paused and it remained silent for a while until she picked up on the social cue "what master?" he left his seat and came to crouch before her eye to eye "are you a good fuck?"

Well okkkkkey cliffy! Reviews please seriously REVIEW! This is a threat! :D just kidding


	13. READ THIS!

**well i never thought i'd be writing one of these but Authors note: this is just to make you aware that chapter twelve has a continuation add to it at the end ENJOY! **


	14. Contemplations of an Alpha an a Beta

boy its been i while since and update hmmm well this should help some of you stop contemplating murder soooo ok :) back to the story

**Contemplations of an Alpha and a Beta**

She blinked, those black soulless eyes gazed into hers yet she chose to remain silent no answer would prove helpful "well kaahh-nna?" he breath into her face, she remained silent she had no answer his face contorted in fury and in the blink of an eye her skull hit the back of the concrete wall, paint chips cracked and her eyes watered on impact. Naraku leaned close hand wrapped tightly around her small neck he waited for signs of struggle there were none. That was what always baffled him about kagura and kanna, kagura the more abrasive of the two was a welcome foe yet one would think with kagura's constant disobedience and arrogant willful behavior he would find kanna's presence more soothing, well it wasn't. Kagura irritated him with her mouth and kanna irritated him with her silence he squeezed tighter her felt her throat constrict, looking to her eyes he growled when he only saw the blank stare, she was exactly like her sister but kanna now had a power kagura did not have. He had been able to lord the safety and well being of kanna over Kagura but with kanna it was impossible to threaten her she had nothing she held dear especially now that kagura was gone.

Now he had no access to stress relief from kagura or kikyo and with kanna fucking would only be irritating she was small under developed, he was only trying to invoke some sort of emotion from the small child but there was none _maybe if i fuck her she'll scream for me _he thought. His free hand reached out to trace one of her underdeveloped slightly plump breasts, he centered on the nipple and still no reaction. Unbeknown to him he was successful in frightening her and she had withdrawn into a small area of her mind where she was free from her body but it wasn't working she could still feel that finger. Salvation came striding through the door in the form of chain clinking _jaken _she thought rising to full consciousness, the chauffeur had something at the end of that chain he grasped so tightly "its here" jaken said yanking the creature forward the thing that stepped forward was rather anticlimactic it was a boy slightly taller than her, her hair, her eyes and then he looked at her and she suddenly felt the urge to flee, to leave this room and never look back. Those were not her eyes her were chocolate unless she used her power then they were white, his eyes were completely empty as in sockets filled with a dark gelatinous matter much like tar and it dripped out in filthy tears that ran down his cheeks hitting the floor with a sizzle the tears seemed to be eating away at the floor like acid. Perhaps this time master Naraku had gotten too creative, naraku dropped her his attention now diverted to the boy "well well well" he said circling the boy "we're going to have a big surprise in store for that silver haired bastard that dared to touch my intended" he said taking the chain from Jaken "little package big surprise" he chuckled madly to himself.

"Hmmm" she let our a relaxed hum, _so comfortable_ she thought drowsy _wait i never feel like this after being drained_ she opened her senses, she could feel cottony bedsheets under her and no blanket on her though but there was something missing now. Then the feeling returned two warm hands applied firm pressure to her back rubbing and kneading the flesh gently her skin slick with a vanilla scent oil warmed as the kneading continued. She flicked her hair onto her back and turned unsurprisingly there he was Sesshoumaru, they stared at one another for awhile "are you planning on letting me finish?" he question brow raised, her answer was to turn and flop onto the sheets again "why am i naked?" she asked "i like you naked" he stated beginning to rub again. She was quiet for awhile then she asked "why aren't you naked?" he stopped a grin bloomed over his face, facing the headboard a grin and blush bloomed over hers as well. He ended the massage gently rubbing and kneading the flesh of her shoulders, then he stood and shrugged off his clothing in seconds, every inch of his hard male flesh was plastered against hers and she was never more comfortable, twisting she pressed her chest to his and nestled her head underneath his chin her mind was pleasantly blank.

Until a the thought flew by that she had to savor as much time with him as she could, if Naraku was having her watched he knew where she was again, so many people would be in danger if she was selfish all her new friends and her family would be in danger. Sesshoumaru beneath her now had long gone tense, she realized this as her thought ended "sess..." he cut her off "don't speak" he stood dressed, opened the window and dove out. She flopped back onto the bed tears glistening in her eyes _don't go_ she thought but a lone howl was her answer. She rolled into the pillow and a choked sob left her lips. The door crashed open shocking a hiccuping gasping sob from her "shes awake" said a frantic inuyasha, she sat up, bed sheet wrapped around her like a toga "Rin?, kikyo?..." he cut her off "no the bitch in the living room" he said she stared at him _barely knowned her a couple seconds and she already a bitch_ she thought walking past him. Downstairs she found Nadia handing Kagura a sip Souta sat next to his wife watching.

Inuyasha back in the hallway was frozen he heard her thought, she wasn't blocking, _she is a bitch _he thought, he was the first one there when she woke and she had the nerve to lecture him, could remember her words "your bitch isn't worth your time" they were the first words our of her mouth as those creepy red amber eyes set on him. For once in his life he didn't have a comeback he spent his time trying to spoon feed rin a beef broth then kaede dragged him downstairs to feed this frail thin woman, but she didn't seem so frail when her eyes were open all he could see were those eyes.

He stopped at the top of the staircase hesitating _maybe i should check on rin _turning he made his way to rin's door. He let himself in there she was the tiny face equally pale dark chocolate hair a halo around her accentuating that paleness _kikyo how could you? _"i think she looks better" he jerked and turned behind him, Luna, Souta's daughter stood there she shuffled around him entering the room followed by Shippo. Inuyasha shut the door gently when he turned his heart stuttered luna was now straddling rin "hey get off her shes not feelin..." "shush" shippo cut him off "i need to focus daddy's been teaching me" Luna spoke..

Well your thoughts, questions hmmm review up next


End file.
